Goku the sayain God of Equestria
by toolaj1
Summary: After the shadow dragons Vegeta and Goku once again fight the last time to decide who is the strongest, which causes a rip in space time sending Goku to another world, called Equestria. Now how will Goku deal with helping the Element's of Harmony and learn about friendship while also helps Luna adjust to a new time, while he is trying to change to this new world.
1. Chapter 1

At The planet earth sitting between the sounds of battle could be heard as ki blasts clashed against ki blasts and super attacks flew through the air.

The two people who were fighting were none other than Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, both the last of their race and both fighting in one last battle for who lives and or who dies.

It had been years since the shadow dragons were destroyed making goku leave for training with shenron. Goku had started tracking down Vegeta, finding him at the same desert where he was defeated and wanted to kill Goku for humiliating him for the last time. The battle had started off similar to the first time they had fought at the desert, and was ending in a similar way.

Currently Vegeta was standing at the base of the gorge he was casting a Super final shine in his hands while glaring a Goku with his mastered super saiyans 4 state.

Goku was standing at the small gauge cupping his hand with a God kamahameha wave in his hands while glaring back at Vegeta with his perfect super Saiyan mode 2, which was more a higher state but his highest was super Saiyan god 3, which he had gained after defeating the 12 god In the other universe.

Both were panting as they prepared for one final attack, just as they had all those years ago. With an unspoken signal, they both launched their attack, thrusting their attacks at each other and colliding like they did all those years ago.

When the attacks collided, they formed another color but the same attack which expanded to be even bigger than the first time, before the pressure from the phenomenon happening in the same place, exploded, creating a small black hole which sucked Goku into it while Vegeta was sent flying from the explosion, bumped his head on the tree and had internal bleeding in his head making Vegeta dying slowly, desertion along with Goku.

Equestria: Castle Ruins

The sun was slowly rising over the old castle ruins where Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were gathered as they watched Princess Celestia and Princess Luna embrace in a happily reunion, since Luna had just accepted her sister's offer of friendship.

Suddenly a huge earthquake broke the teary reunion causing them all to look over at the source of the disturbance, a smoke formed.

As the smoke cleared the eight people saw something that surprised them all and causing all of them to blush. Standing there was a man of about thirty. He had tall spiky red hair, a long crimson tail, and his gi was a light blue and wrist bands were black which was ripped in half showing his muscles and his eyes were red and he had a black pupil. He was wearing a pair of yellow trousers The thing that really caught their attention however was the horn on his head and the pair of wings on his back.

Goku shook his head trying to clear it. After his attack clashed with Vegeta's Goku found himself flying through a void with what looked like rainbow colors all around him. Before he could do anything, Shenron told him that he had had been flung out of his dimension and was hurdling towards another, and that his body was reforming to match the world he was headed to, which was why his body was in pain before he landed with a small bang for Goku body.

As he tried to get his senses, Goku looked around finding himself in some sort of old castle, before spotting eight strange but beautiful women, each around his age and some at their 25. The strange thing about them was that they looked like a mixture between a horse and a human, their feet were hooves, they had tails and their skin was covered in hair horse coat.

The first had had long sapphire blue hair with a pink and purple streak in it and a matching tail. Her coat was a dark purple, her eyes were a violet color, and she had a purple horn on her head. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and a skirt with all the purple colors.

The second had shoulder length blonde hair and a matching tail, light green eye, and a light brown coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and white tartan, short sleeved shirt that stopped right below her chest, which was somehow large.

Next to her stood a girl with long pink hair and matching tail, dark green colored eyes, and a light colors and pink coat. She was wearing a ling yellow sun dress which was ripped showing of a bit of her leg, and on her back were a pair of yellow wings, which she had folded, behind her.

After her stood a girl with rainbow colored hair, while her tail had the same colors in reverse order. She had deep vivid red eyes, a light blue coat and two wings on her back. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt that clung to her body, showing of her breast, which appeared to be a c-cup.

The fifth girl had long raspberry colored hair and tail, light cauldron blue eyes and a light pink coat. She was wearing a pair of trousers and a dark pink shirt with balloons printed on it.

The sixth girl had long dark purple hair and tail, dark blue eyes, a white coat and horn. She was wearing a white dress and a purple belt around her waist.

The last two girls were, in Goku opinion, amazing. The first had long green, pink, blue and purple hair with an equally long tail, magenta colored eyes, and a pure white coat with a pair of wings and a horn on her head. She was wearing a long form fighting white dress that showed of her double sized chest with a little cleavage showing, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center and a matching her crown on her head.

The girl next to her looked like her twin. She had long dark blue hair and tail, dark blue eyes, with wings and a horn. She was wearing a long fitting black dress which showed of her cleavage, since her chest was about a b-cups she also had a black crown on her head and a necklace with a white crescent moon around her neck.

"gorgeous," was the only thing he could say before falling to his knees, his eyes growing heavy as he fell forward, unconscious, landing in the arms of Luna, who heard what he said and rushed to catch him, a blush spread across her face, which was matched by the others all of who heard what he said.

"Quickly, we should get him to a hospital," Celestia said, getting nods from the others as they gathered around him.

Mindscape

Goku slowly opened his eyes and found himself in space surrounded by universes, where he saw Shenron laying on her back and watching the clouds over head as her feet soaked in the water.

"About time you got here, I was wondering when you'd show up," he said looking at him.

"So, you going to explain what happen to me?" Goku asked walking over space.

"Basically, the explosion caused by you and the Vegeta caused a tore and rip in space and time, it killed the Prince and sent you flying to this new world," he said looking at him, before looking in the direction of the two other presences that had appeared right after Goku. "While outside space and time, your body became a hardend of sorts, way too complicated to go in to detail, but basically, your body reformed, tacking on the form of the strongest creature in this new dimension since you without no trouble rival them in power, isn't that right me ladies?" he asked surprising the two women Goku had seen wearing the crowns, causing them to come into view.

"You know, it's rude to enter other people's minds without their permission," Goku said getting a guilty look and blush of embarrassment from them.

"We're sorry for interfering like that, but we were hoping to get some answers for you, mainly your name," the woman with the gold crown, their blushes were slowly fading.

"Well it's gracious to introduce your selves before asking someone their name," he smirked, causing the blush to return.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, and the one who raises the sun at dawn," the woman with the white dress now named Celestia, said as she bowed her head in greeting.

"I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria, a the one who raises the moon at dusk," the one with the blue dress, now known as Luna, said as her blush increased, getting a smirk from Goku, as he went over, took both of their hands, and kissed them, causing them to become as red as a plum.

"It is an honor to meet two very beautiful women such as yourselves, my name is Son Goku, the guardian of the great shenron," they looked over as shenron raised his hand in greeting from his position in space". "Now I believe you two had some questions, which I will be more than happy to answer if you can answer mine as well," both nodded their heads. "Then if you don't mind I will start of this little back and answer question air, what's is going to happen to me when I wake up?"

"Well that's actually the first thing we we're hoping to discuss," Celestia said finally calming down from her blush. "You see in our world there are three main types of people, the first are Earth ponies, they are the ones that have neither a horn nor wings," she said indicating that wings on his back and the horn on his head. "However they are extremely strong, able to knock over a tree with one punch, and are extremely fast when running."

"The second group are called Pegasis, they are the ones with wings," Luna said opening her wings and flapping them. "While not as strong as Earth ponies, they can be very fast when flying, they help create and guide clouds to where they need to go."

"The last group are known as Unicorns, they are the ones with the horns on their heads," Celestia said as her horn began to glow. "While they are not as strong of fast as the Earth ponies, they are the only ones able to use magic, which is when their horns glow."

"I'm guessing that since you three have both wings and a horn that you fall into a different category?" Shenron asked causing the three to look over at him.

"Yes actually, we are part of a group known as Alicorns, a perfect blend between all three races, the strength of the Earth ponies, the flight ability of the Pegasi, and the magical ability of Unicorns," Celestia said nodding her head. "The thing is that with Goku here, there are now four Alicorns in this world, me, my sister, and our niece Princess Cadance and you Goku," she said looking Goku in the eyes before blushing.

"I'm guessing whatever you're plan for me is that it involves all of this info?" Goku asked the two, getting a nod from the two.

"Yes, while we were carrying you to a hospital, Celestia and I were talking, and came up with a resolution for you being here," Luna said with a small smile. "The plan is to tell everyone that you are a distant cousin of ours, from a remote location in Equestria, and you were on your way to" she started blushing and looked away, "take part in an arranged marriage with both of us that was made long ago," her blushed deepened as she looked at Goku to see his reaction.

"So, a royal marriage for me to come into your family, something I guess everyone would assume or have already assumed that I am, which would cut out any type of suspicion as to who I am," he said summing up their plan, getting wide eyes from the two since he was acting like this happened every day. "It's not a bad plan the only problem would be those six that we're with you when I arrived and explaining my injured appearance."

"We have an answer for that already," Luna said quickly. "On your way here you were attacked by a Hydra, which you killed, but you were hurt and weakened, so using a teleportation spell you attempted to teleport to escape to safety, which is why you appeared in the old castle," Goku nodded at this, it would be a realistic story, though they would probably have to tell he is the fourth Alicorn about him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a believable story," he nodded with his eyes closed. "however we'll probably have to tell your niece the truth about me," he said getting a nod from the other two.

"If you don't mind me asking Goku, why is it that you seem so calm about marrying someone you don't even know?" Celestia asked getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"Because, back in my dimension,royal marriages were part of everyday life, hell, before I came here, I would have been married of two a bunch of women I don't know or care about in order to revive my race," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I get the chance to get to know two beauties like you," he said with another smile, causing them both to blush and look away from him.

Over the next few hours, the three Alicorns talked, getting to know each other, Luna and Celestia explaining about magic and how to fly, while Goku explained about ki and ki blasts, with the three finding out that magic was the same as ki.

"Well it looks like it's time for you two to go," Goku said looking at the two women he could feel himself waking up. "I'll see, you both in a few moments," he smirked getting a smile and nod from the two.

"Very well, but please remember to stick with the story," Celestia said before they both vanished, with Luna giving him a small kiss on the cheek making him blush.

Ponyville: Hospital

Goku slowly opened his eyes, as the blinding white light and a smell he was all too familiar with hit him, the smell of medicines.

"Damn, my body is killing me," Goku said as he sat up in the bed, getting a gasp. Turning to the sound, he found a woman in a white nurse's uniform staring at him, a small blush on her face.

"You're awake, but how, the doctor said you would be out for at least a week," she stuttered looking at her clip bored.

"Well I heal fast" he said with a small chuckle. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I, the last thing I remember is killing that Hydra then using a teleporting technique then I appeared here all of a sudden," he said getting a wide eyed look from the nurse, and the doctor that just came in.

"Y-you killed an Hydra by yourself?" the doctor asked getting a nod from Goku as he stood up, again shocking the two.

"Yep, but can you two please tell me where I am and how I got here?" he asked finding that he was wearing a pair of patient pants and no shirt, which caused the nurse to blush.

"You're in Ponyville hospital; you were brought here by Princess Celestia and some other citizens of Ponyville," the doctor said as the nurse left to tell the people that brought here that he was awake.

"Well that's good, at least I'm close to where I was headed well then let me take my senzu bean then he made one out of his hands (he merged with the dragon balls so he is basically a God almost) and ate it" he said eating eat and healing his whole body as the door to his room opened and the six people he saw back at the castle and the two princesses entered his room.

"Oh Goku, you're up, how are you feeling?" Celestia asked looking at him, getting strange looks from the other six and the doctor.

"Princess Celestia do you know him?" Twilight Sparkle asked, he had learnt their names from Celestia while in his mindscape.

"Of course she knows me, how can she not know her fiancé?" he asked getting a blush from the sun princess and wide eyes from the others, minus Luna.

"What do you mean fiancé?" the six shouted in surprise.

"Is there any place to eat around here, I'm starving?" Goku asked ignoring their shout and getting a huge rumble getting a small giggle from Luna and Celestia.

"Ohm I know a place we can go," Pinkie Pie said excitedly, getting everyone's attention. "But I want to know what you mean by fiancé before we go," she smiled getting a sigh from the male Alicorn, who nodded his head.

"Yo doc, you mind giving us a minute and not saying a thing about what you heard?" he asked getting a nod from the doctor as he left, closing the door behind him. "Before I start, can you six introduce yourselves so I know who I'm talking to?"

"Well I'm Pinkie pie, nice to meet you," she said happily.

"The names Applejack, nice ta meet ya," she said tilting the cowboy hat she was wearing.

"I-I'm Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you," she said hiding behind Applejack with a blush on her face.

"I am Rarity darling," she said holding out a bag for him. "Here are a pair of your clothes for you, I spent all night working on them, she said "thanks Lady Rarity I love them" goku said and expected a smile from him, causing her to blush.

"Hey there, the name's Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasi in Ponyville," she said with a confident smirk.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm princess Celestia's apprentice," she said getting a nod from Goku.

"It's great to meet you all," Goku said bowing his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Son Goku and fiancé of both Celestia and Luna," he said shocking the six ponies again. "I guess since you six found me and helped me get here I'll explain a little, you see, I was engaged to both of them before Nightmare Moon took over Luna and Celestia sealed her away," he said getting raised eyebrows from all of them. "However, because Luna was sealed inside the moon that kind of put a restraint on me marrying them, so I left and have been of in the farthest parts of Equestria, training to become stronger so that when Nightmare Moon returned, I could break her grasp and free Luna, even though you six seemed to have done that for me," he said getting blushes from them.

"If that's true then where were you when Nightmare Moon returned?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well I was on my way here when I was attacked by a hydra, I could have gotten here faster by teleporting, whoever I knew I would need all my power to break Nightmare's hold so I came the long way, thus meeting up with the Hydra," he said getting shocked looks from the six. "I killed the Hydra, which is why I was injured when I appeared, I was hurt, even though the injury was all from the Hydra, and to tiered to move, so I use a very powerful teleportation spell to bring me to the strongest people around, which happened to be Celestia and Luna," he said getting a nod from everyone.

"Wow, so you really are Princess Celestia's fiancé," Rainbow said in awe.

"Yep, thanks to the contract set up between us a long time ago," Goku said nodding his head. "I only thing is, I don't really know them," the six elements of harmony all had wide eyes at this. "Even though I'm their distant cousin, I never really had much interaction with them, especially after Luna was sealed, don't get me wrong I can't wait to marry then and get to know them, but I think I would rather live down here in Ponyville then in the high society life of Canterlot," he said getting a smirk from Celestia, who saw what he was doing.

"Very well then," she said gaining everyone's attention. "After the wedding, which all six of you are invited to, Goku will live here in Ponyville with Luna, helping her get use to the modern world," Celestia said getting wide eyes from everyone, including Goku, who hadn't expected her to make him live with Luna. "Now that that's decoded let's go eat shall we," she said opening the door and walking out with a swing in her hips, the others copying her which brought Gokus attention to all of their asses, before he closed the door in order to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Goku grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror of on the wall of the bathroom. He had just finished changing into the clothes Rarity had brought for him to wear and he had to say, the girl had talent.

He was currently wearing a pair of Golden pants with an orange belt around his waist, a light blue gii shirt which showed off his tanned chest, and a pair of new blue wrist bands like his original "Rarity, you're the best clothes designer" Goku shouted as he left the room to find the eight women waiting for him. The eight women all turned to him before their jaws dropped, their eyes widened, and their faces lit up like an atom bomb. "What is there something on my face?" They were all looking at his packs.

Fifteen minutes later, Goku was walking down the street with the eight women, glancing around with wondering eyes as everyone they passed looked at them and bowed to Celestia and Luna.

"Man, everyone seems so active," he smirked, seeing people out shopping and kids running in the streets playing.

"Yep every day's a real party here in Ponyville," pinkie pie said jumping up with a smile.

"By the way, where are we going?" he asked the group.

"We're going to Sugarcube Corner, the best restaurant in all of Ponyville," Applejack said appearing behind him with a wide smile on her face getting a nod from Goku, who stopped and blushed as his stomach grumbled, getting giggles out of the eight women.

After a large meal, which Goku ate, shocked the ladies and fluttershy asked him a question "Goku how do you do that, eating the whole 30 plates its not possible unless you have an obese" Celestia asked "do you gain any weight?" Goku replied "I can tell you the reason why I eat so much, it Is because my metabolism is not as the same as any other pony here, I need enough energy for my power because I train intensely for example when I eat a lot plates of food like right now I don't gain weight because I do a lot of training" all the girls were amazed what Goku had said and wanted to take his advice on how to remain skinny and fit like him. "Is there any desert waiter?".

Goku asked looking at the waiter with a shocked face, the girls who were still staring at him in shock that he is still hungry. "You know it's rude to stare at people" Goku replied.

Later that afternoon, Goku stood in a field a little outside of town and looked around; the other eight were looking at him and wondering what he was planning to do.

"This looks like the perfect place to set up a house," he grinned as he sat down and meditated, thankful that the dragon balls on his body had remained when he came to this dimension. While meditating his horn shined golden and Goku spiky hair shrank decreasing his super saiyans god mode 2 to 1 to his original hair style but still red, shocking the girls and a two storey house appeared out of nowhere.

"What on earth happened to your hair and how did you do that?" yelled Twilight as she stared at the house, never having read about any kind of magic that could cause a house to appear out of thin air.

"That's a secret oh and the reason why my hair shrunk is because my great great great grandfather was a powerful warrior and he is know in history to be a legendary super saiyans Alicorns" Goku replied "wow really how come I haven't heard his history ?" twighlight replied, Goku replied "well he wasn't famous all over equstria but he was famous in far places not from here where he had his great battles, but I have the book" Goku replied "really can I have the book" twighlight asked "sure ladies but wait here a moment I'll tidy the place up real fast and make us some tea" Goku replied.

A few minutes later, Goku opened the door and allowed them all in and giving twighlight his historical book which he made up in milliseconds with shenron help, leading them to the living room. The house had two stories and a terrace on the second.

The inside of the house was much bigger than the outside led them to believe. The hall leading from the from door seemed to had twenty different doors along the living room they were currently sitting in what was big enough to hold at least seventy people.

"Jesus, this place is huge," Rainbow dash yelled looking around the room in awe as her voice seemed to echo.

"Really?" as Goku chuckled with his famous son grin and looked around. "Um, guess I never noticed it before," he said sipping his tea. "I've been living here by myself for a while now, so I never really paid attention to the size."

"You mean you haven't always lived in this house?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Nope got it from a friend who lived alone just on this side of the crystal mountains," he lied, remembering the things his multi clones which he was taught by Tien and piccolo and learnt from the library, leaving about twenty or so there when they stopped during their tour of the town.

After they had finished their tea, Goku gave them a tour of the house, showing them the library, which he had to telekinetically carry Twilight away from, the music room, which immediately became Fluttershy's favorite room, the track and field, which had Rainbow drooling, and the thing that had all of the girls eye bulging for their interest, the outdoor hot spring, which had a divide for man and women.

"Man this is great," Goku heard Pinkie Pie say as he relaxed on his side of the spring, having put the divider up.

"Ya, this is the best thing ever Goku" A.J.'s voice carried over, sounding really relaxed.

"Well this is how people relax where I'm from," Goku called over the wall. You see Goku multiclones had slipped up while clearing all traces of him coming from another dimension, by leaving the picture of his Grandpa, along with his z team, standing in the middle of pilaf tower as ponies after being questioned by Rarity and Twilight, Goku had explained everything to the six ponies, who had promised to keep it a secret. After a long day of training hard in his new hyperbolic time chamber, it was night so Goku came in right next door to the ladies in the warm nice refreshing water and was a perfect way to loosen the tense of his muscles.

"I just might have to get this spring's for the palace," Celestia said in a relaxed tone. While she was sitting in a warm bath out in the open air and looking at the stars.

"The only problem with that would be people flying overhead," Twilight said causing the girls to fall silent.

"You don't have to worry, about that, while putting up the divide, I put up an invisible barrier that make's looking into the bath from above unnoticeable," Goku said next door, feeling the curiosity coming from them. "My teacher was a self-proclaimed super pervert, and my friend Bulma and my best friends wife's 18 nearly killed him on separate occasions, so in order to stop him from peeking, and thus being killed by my friend Bulma and 18, my close friend piccolo put a barrier to make it impossible to look into the hot spring from above."

"Well that's good," Celestia said, before Goku heard a splash as someone stood up. "Does anyone know where Luna went?" Celestia asked.

"Um, I do," Goku said as he saw the door to his side of the bath open, revealing Luna in all her glory, her eyes closed, before they snapped slowly opened to look at Goku standing in shock. The two Alicorns stared at each other for a few minutes; Luna's face became brighter than the sun looking at him and his load. "Uh, hi" he said before the riser of the moon fainted from, blood dripping from her nose.

"Uh, what happened?" Luna asked out loud as she sat up in a bed, wondering how she got there, before remembering what happen. As a blush crossed her face, she through of the covers to find that she was wearing a long blood red night gown.

"Oh good, your awake thank god" Goku said from the door in his towel this time, surprising the Alicorns. "I hope you're hungry, I made some food for you he said carrying in a tray of sandwiches in for her and setting them on the night stand next to the bed.

"What happen, how did I get here?" she asked, not looking at the only make Alicorns.

"Well, you walked into the male side of the spring by accident and fainted, I carried you up here to this spare room and laid grabbed a nightdress for you out of the closet, Celestia was the one to change you before they all left," he said seeing her blush even more. "So, did you like what you saw?" he asked with a smirk betting a nod from her. "That's good, because I love what I saw," her face now resembled a tomato, causing him to chuckle with his famous son grin.

"Why are you teasing me?" she asked once he had stopped chuckling.

With a small sigh, he moved the tray of sandwiches to lie across her lap, telling her to eat, while he took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Sigh, back in my home dimension, I was always playing the hero" he said getting a surprised look from her. "Because of my tail I use to have monkeys tail, I was hated by everyone in the dojo, all of the adults saw me as a freak and the kids hated me because of their parents, so in order to avoid all of their hate, I created a persona of a person who promises that he will become famous to become a hero in the other world," he chuckled at the memory. "My persona worked in fooling everybody, including myself, after nearly ten years of training I had become stronger in every tournament.

Once I was a student my life improved a little after every hard battle I face with my foes hell I saved the world, but I was still considered the clown, a title that followed me until I came here," he had a small smile as he glanced over at her. "Once I met you and Celestia in my mind, I realized I could drop my mask for the first time in my life, which is why I was so calm and happy about everything, it was a chance to live without an enemy hurting for those who I love" tears slowly began to swell in his eyes.

Suddenly, Goku's head was forced towards Luna's before she kissed him dead on the lips. Slowly getting into the kiss, Goku wrapped his arms around Luna as she moved over and held his waist.

"Silly man" she smiled once the broke apart for air. "From this point forward, I won't ever leave you, so you never have to cry again" she pushed him onto the bed. "And in three weeks, after the wedding, I will help you forget all about your old dimension," she said leaning in to him kissing him some more.

The next two weeks were, in Goku's opinion, the best of his life. After sleeping with Luna, no sex since she was very old school and said he had to wait until after the wedding, Goku felt like he could take on the world.

The first week was good, he had met most of the town and using his strange gift to make people like him, which he never could explain, he became quick friends with almost every pony in town like pinkie pie, and the idol to three fillies trying to find their Cutie mark, which were the strange symbols on everyone's shoulder and hip, which represented the personality, proclivity, or talent of the owner;Goku was surprised when he found out about his cutie marks on his arms and back, since his was a whirlpool crysta. the center of which was the yin and yang symbol, the yin side was the sun while the yang was the moon .

He became real good friends with both Fluttershy and Applejack; Fluttershy by helping her take care of her animals and A.J. by helping her at Sweet Apple Acres, where he also met Big McIntosh. He also became good friend Derpy, when she had bumped into him while he was shopping, and a zebra name Zecora, when he was meditating in the woods.

The second week was, while a little hectic, but was still enjoyable. He spent a few days in Canterlot getting to know Celestia better; he even met Princess Cadance, which is where the hectic part of the week began.

While he was spending time with Celestia, telling her about his battle with Bills the god of destruction, Cadance had walked in and had been introduced to Goku. After that the two had explained everything since Goku's arrival, which got the same response from Cadance as it did from Luna, which is when her bodyguard Shining Armor, walked in, and saw them in a passionate kiss.

With jealousy written across his face, having planned to ask Cadance out that morning, Shining Armor challenged Goku to a dual for her affection, which was and out dated but still upheld ritual, to which Goku had to accept, due to him being 'Royalty' and love to battle people.

The fight, in Goku's eyes was boring, though everyone else watching had thought it was an outstanding fight. Shining Armor had used a pair of dual swords while Goku concentrated his one long index finger to power it up in its maximum as a shield and the other hand he formed a beam sword. The fight had started off with them simply trading blows with each other before Shining Armor said he was going to go after the other princess after Cadance, in order to make Goku jealous, which ended with Shining Armor losing his horn on his head and his dual swords were chopped off clear.

With the fight out of the way, Goku spent the rest of the week getting to know Cadance, seeing as he had to marry her due to the rules of the dual.

"Man the last week was hectic but fun" Goku said as he polished his golden power pole which shenron gave as a gift but upgraded to have a mind of its own, who was laughing in delight, as it turned out the power pole was a male stick, which surprised him.

"Hmhmhmh hmhmhmh," the conscious stick said in his weird chuckling sounds that could only be understood by his current wielder.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I did get a chance to get to know the three princesses better and cut of the jerks horn."

"Hmhmhmh?"

"Anyways I got to go, I promised the Cutie Mark Crusaders I'd teach them some martial arts and help them find their cutie marks today, and Son Goku never goes back to his word" he said returning to the phrase his idiot persona had picked up, which he started using again after telling Luna about his grandpa, before heading to find the three fillies.

Within the tree house that the CMC called a club house, Goku found three fillies taking roll call.

The first little filly was A.J.'s sister Apple Bloom, and just like her sister, she was an earth pony. She had bright orange eyes, dark pink hair, and a pale sun flower dress.

The second filly was Sweetie Bell; Rarity's little sister and a unicorn. She had light green eyes, pink and purple hair, and a white jacket.

The last filly was a Pegasus named Scootaloo. She had light purple hair, and a light orange dress.

"All right now that we're here, all we have to do is wait on Goku" Apple Bloom yelled, getting cheers from the other two, causing Goku to smirk.

"Well, I hope you girls are ready to train your tails off" Goku said appearing behind them with instant transmission causing them to scream in surprise. "Hahaha, oh man, you three are so easy to scary," he laughed as they glared at him.

"That's not funny Goku jeez" the three yelled at him as they began chasing him, which led all over Ponyville.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you three are tired already?" he asked after about two hours of running, as he looked as the three fillies, all of whom were panting and laying on their backs.

"Well this looks like fun," said a voice from behind Goku turning he saw Twilight walking up to them.

"Hay Twilight, haven't seen you in a few day" Goku said nervously, and why wouldn't he be nervous, he did cut of her brothers horn.

"Sorry about that" she looked down. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, Luna flew to Canterlot to pick out wedding dresses with Celestia and Cadance for the wedding this Saturday, we can talk at my house," he said turning to the three fillies. "Alright you three, while it was fun, I got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow" said placing a hand on Twilights shoulder and teleporting back using instant transmission to his house.

Seconds later the two were sitting across from each other in Goku's living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to apologize for what Shining Armor said to you during the dual, Princess Celestia told me what he said" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I knew my brother was ambitious but I never thought he would say something like that."

Goku sighed as he remembered what he said.

_Flashback_

_Goku was holding Shining Armor by the shirt, while he wasn't even trying, I mean hell he was trained as a martial artist and to him Shining Armor was moving at a civilians pace._

_Seeing the terror in his eyes at being better then himself, Goku was preparing to say something to end the fight by taking a blow when shining Armor, in an attempt to make Goku mad in hopes that he would slip up, opened his mouth._

"_You know, once I win and take Cadance as mine, I am going after the other two princesses," he said hoping to through Goku off, before fear crossed his face at the sight of Goku's eyes pure glowing white all over._

"_Both Celestia and Luna have accepted me for how I am, they had become precious to me, and Cadance has joined their position," he said as his eyes became Golden yellow with red mascara, scaring Shining Armor even more. "And I won't let anyone threaten those precious to me."_

_Before Shining Armor could say anything, Goku broke the dead lock and lashed out with the beam sword, leaving a gash across his chest and cutting of his horn._

_Flashback End_

"You don't have to apologize Twilight, hell I should be the one to apologize for what I've done" he said getting a raised eyebrow from her. "I know he said what he said to try to cause me to slip up so he could land a blow; I saw the fear of losing Cadance in his eyes, even if they weren't together, and I was going to through the match before he said what he did," he look down, after seeing the shocked look on her face. "But I won't let anyone hurt or threaten those precious to me, and that includes you and the others, I won't let anyone hurt you, because that's my way of an alicorn fighter" he got up and wrapped Twilight in a small hug, seeing the tears in her eyes, before walking her home and cheering her up by telling her jokes and telling her how he found of his great great great grandfather history, she said it was nice and she made copies of it so people can know of his grandfather and him throughout history he smiled with his famous son grin.

**Please Write your reviews and vote please I need big hits and my next chapter is the most exciting one which you would love guys so read and leave some comments how you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Shenron I'm bored" Goku sighed "sorry Goku but I have nothing to do unless you train yourself by using your multiclones technique" shenron replied as he lay on the roof of one of the towers of the castle in Canterlot, watching the clouds floating overhead.

It was a warm day in the realm of Equestria, and one Son Goku was bored as hell. It was the day before the wedding, so Goku and the six elements of harmony had been brought to the palace in order to get ready, which was why he was on the roof watching the clouds.

They had arrived four days ago, during which time the Elements of Harmony and the princesses prepared for the wedding, while they were doing that, Goku decided to work on some of the techniques he had started while back in his dimension, the main one he was working on aloud him to change the flow of time inside of the room the technique was place over.

Once he had finished the technique he had shown it to the three princesses and six elements of harmony, all of whom were surprised by the concept, and were even more surprised when he activated the technique. Once the technique was activated, the room was transformed into a wide open field with a copy of Goku training fields in the distance.

After nearly six months, in which time Goku actually got to know all nine of the women, Goku deactivated the technique, surprising all of the women when they learnt that only two hours had passed.

After that day the nine of them spent every second getting ready for the wedding day, which they spent using to try on dresses and pick out everything to suit all of them, a wedding dress for each princess and a matching dress for each of the elements of harmony, two matching each of the princesses.

Of course since they were busy getting ready for the wedding and trying on dresses, Goku had been kicked out so he wouldn't see them in their dresses.

"I wonder what there is to do in this town?" he asked himself before seeing six blurs fly through the air. "Um, wonder what's going on?" he spread his orange wings and took off in the direction of the blurs.

With startling speed, Goku easily caught up with the blurs, which turned out to be the wonder bolts, which were doing some last minute training.

"Wow, now that's what I call enthusiasm," he said watching them practice and catching the eye of Spitfire, who thought he was spying on them, trying to learn an easy way to impress them.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" she asked flying over to him and glaring to him, with her hands on her hips.

"Well I was bored and saw you guy's fly overhead practicing, so I figured I'd come and watch," he said turning to face the captain of the wonder bolts, who gasped when she saw the horn on his head and recognized him.

"Prince Goku, please forgive me, I didn't know it was you," she said only for him to wave of her apology.

"No harm done, and drop the prince crap, you can just call me Goku" he said glancing over her. She had bright orange eyes and long amber orange hair which looked like fire. She was wearing the wonder bolts blue uniform, which showed of her c-cup side breast, a pair of goggles and had a pair of gold colored wings behind her, which told Goku that her coat was a yellow color. "By the way, I never got your name," he smirked causing a light pink color to coat her face.

"The name's Spitfire," she stuttered out as the rest of the wonder bolts noticed the two and flew over towards them.

"Nice to meet you, so what are you working on?" he asked as the rest of the wonder bolts arrived.

"We were working on a few tricks for tomorrow, we were asked by princess Cadance to perform a few aerial tricks for tomorrow," she said getting strange looks from the others wonder bolts, who were wondering why she was telling him until they noticed the horn on his head and gasped.

"So they have some surprises planed for tomorrow uh, thanks for telling me," he said grinning like mad. "I got to go prepare something for tomorrow as well, see ya," he said and quickly used instant transmission vanishing.

"Yo DJ, I need your help," Goku yelled as he appeared inside of the Ponyville music shop that Vinyl Scratch owned.

"You yelled?" the white Unicorn asked coming out of the back. The Unicorn in question had blue hair and a white coat. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and t white t-shirt that had DJ Poni-6 written in bold blue letter across her b-sized breast and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, I need your help setting up equipment for tomorrow," he said with a grin on his face. "I have a song in mind that I want to play as a present to Celestia, Luna, and Cadance" DJ lowered her glasses to look him dead in the eye with a smirk on her face.

The next morning, as the sun reached its peak, Naruto stood at the front of a long aisle, with a crowd of people on both sides, all of whom were there to see the wedding. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button shirt, and a black jacket which really brought out the blue color of his coat.

Standing to his right was Big McIntosh who was wearing a suit similar to Goku, even though he was at the same size like Goku.

Standing to Goku left was surprisingly Shining Armor, wearing his bests guard's uniform. After Goku had arrived at the palace, Shining Armor, who had his horn reattached with magic, had gone up to Goku and begged his forgiveness for everything he had said during the fight. Once the apologies were out of the way, Goku apologized for cutting of half of his horn, the two actually got along rather well.

"Tense?" Big Mac asked glancing over at the only known male Alicorns, who simply chuckled.

"Honestly, I fought three of the toughest villain in my life" he said glancing at the man. "I've saved an entire world from destruction, and through all of it, I never had an ounce of fear since I knew what I was going into, but this is a completely new territory, so yeah I'm tensed as hell" both men chuckled a little at his words.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets playing and the doors to the hall slowly opened and came three of Goku students who were the mystery crusaders and after them it reveals three magnificent sights.

First was Cadance, she was wearing a long flowing ruby red wedding dress with a red veil draped over her face and a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Next to her was Celestia, who was wearing a long flowing white wedding dress, a white veil covering her face, and a bouquet a white roses in her hands.

The one that caught Goku's eye the most however was Luna, who was wearing a long flowing sapphire blue dress, a sapphire blue veil, and a bouquet of blue roses in her hand.

Slowly and as one the three princesses walked down the aisle, everyone's attention focused solely on the three beauties, Goku pulling at the collar of his tux and swallowing the lump in his throat and sweaty.

Once the three arrived at the altar, Goku clenched his hands together and created two clones, which stood next to him wearing different tuxes one was in white the other in blue, staring at the three princesses in awe before Zecora, whom Goku asked to perform the wedding ceremony, stood behind the podium and began the wedding.

Zecora, who was wearing a black and white stripped dress, smiled as the observers of the wedding sat down.

Once the ceremony was over and Goku had placed the rings on the finger of his brides, everyone was enjoying the cutting of the cake, which was, in Goku's opinion, a rather interesting event.

"Welcome everyone to this wedding can I have your attention?" Goku called as he walked onto the stage causing everyone to look at him. "I've wrote a few songs for today and I was hoping to play them for my new wives," he said getting a small smile from the three, who nodded their heads. As if it were a signal, the stage was covered in smoke, which cleared to reveal Goku holding a guitar and standing next to were five male unicorns.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to **westlife**" he said as the boy band bowed and everyone yelled. "I hope you all enjoy."

**(Play '**** World of Our Own**** 'by WESTLIFE)**

You make me feel funny  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
What am I doing without you  
You make me feel happy  
When I leave you behind  
It plays on my mind now honey  
What am I doing without you

Took for granted everything we had  
As if I'd find someone  
Who's just like you

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

Well I guess I'm ready  
For settling down  
And fooling around is over  
And I swear that it's true  
No buts or maybes  
When I'm falling down  
There's always someone who saves me  
And girl it's you

Funny how life can be so surprising  
I'm just realizing what you do

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

Well it's feeling right now  
So let's do it right now  
Praying that some how  
You will understand the way  
It's feeling right now baby somehow  
I won't let this slip away

We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I doing without you  
And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

**(Play '**** Uptown Girl**** 'by WESTLIFE)**

**u**ptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm going to try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

"Thank you everyone," Goku said bowing as everyone clapped and cheered, the band dispelled as he made his way back to his seat between Celestia and Luna.

After Goku had played his songs, the wedding continues. Goku danced with each of the princesses, at the same time thanks to his clones, ate a little cake, and the three brides threw their bouquets over their shoulders, which landed in the palms of Rainbow dash, Zecora and Twighlight, all of whom blushed when Goku winked at them, before he wrapped his arms around the waist of his three brides and vanished in a flash of light using instant transmission.

When the light died down, the three princesses found themselves inside of Luna's bedroom.

"I guess it's time to complete the marriage," Celestia said as the three princesses moved to the bathroom to get ready. "You wait here Goku and we'll be out in a minute," she said closing the bathroom door behind them.

Smirking Goku shrugged his shoulders before taking of his tux and tossing it onto the seat of a chair as to not get it dirty, leaving him dressed only with his boxers, and sat on the edge of the bed.

**Lemon**

Sitting on the bed, Goku suddenly was pulled back as a pair of sapphire blue arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a pair of soft blue pillows.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting" Luna seductively whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine as a smile crossed his face "no darling I have been waiting for all of you patiently". Turning his head, Goku saw a breath taking sight, sitting behind him were all three princesses as bare as the day they were born, causing Goku to transform to his super Saiyan god 3 mode shocking the ladies of him having a long red hair covered in an orange aura and he had no eye brows .

He removed his boxers as two clones of him appeared next to him, causing all three women to gasp.

"Oh my, it's so big and powerful" Cadance said as she moved over and gently wrapped her hand around the cock of one of the three Goku's in front of her, who shuddered at her daring.

"Your right, I hope it will fit inside of us" Celestia said as she gently grabbed another Goku and slowly began to lick his already hard cock.

"I know what you mean," Luna said following her sister's lead and licking the cock of the last Goku, who shuddered at the feeling of Luna's mouth on his hard cock.

For a few minutes Goku and his clones realized the feelings of the three women sucking on his hard rod before he released his load down their throats, surprising all three of them as they swallowed his SS3 God seeds.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you three," he said nervously scratching the back of his head, only for Goku and his clones were tossed onto the bed as the three women straddled their faces.

"Yes you should have, but now it's our turn," Celestia said the Goku began to lick their wet holes. Low moans came from the three as Goku licked their wet pussies while they played with their breast, before the three came, releasing loud screams of pleasure.

"Wow, who knew you three were screamers," Goku said teasingly as he licked the juices off of himself, glad that he had put a silencing barrier over the room, otherwise he was sure the whole kingdom would know that they were screamers. "Of course now that you three are all wet, shall we go to the main course?" they all nodded as they moved to put his waist, rubbing their wet pussies on his hard SS3 God cock, getting a soft moan from him.

Once all three of them were aligned with his hard rod, they all dropped down onto him, freezing as their virginity broke. For a few seconds all three of the women sat still, waiting for the pain to subside before they all began to move their hips, moaning as they went.

"Oh this feels great" Celestia moaned as she began moving faster and faster.

"Your right, this feeling is the best" Cadance yelled picking up speed as she bounced on top of him.

"I doubt this can get any better," Luna said before a familiar popping sound was heard behind them. Slowly turning their heads they gasped as three more Goku's appeared behind them gently pushed them in, lined up with their back hole, and slowly pushed their way inside, causing all three to scream as enjoyment flowed through them.

"I hope you three are enjoying yourselves," Goku grunted as he began to pound into all six holes, causing the three Alicorns to moan and scream in pleasure.

For the next few minutes the only sounds that could be heard in the room where the screams as all three women had both their holes pounded at the same time by the same man.

"Damn, ladies I'm about to cum let me out" Goku said as he pounded into them.

"CUM INSIDE OF US GOKU! MAKE US PREGNANT!" they yelled together before letting out a loud scream as Goku came in all three of them with one final thrust. Once Goku had release his load inside of the womb, his Clones disappeared making him power down SS3 God mode and remained him in his Super saiyans 1 God Mode and the three fell onto him.

After consummating their wedding, Goku wrapped his arms around all three of the girls, Celestia was on his left, Cadance on his right and Luna was on his chest, all three having fainted.

With a smile on his face Goku used his horn to pull the cover over all of them as the realm of sleep claimed him.

**Please write down any of your reviews and in my next chapter I will make Goku train rainbow dash in her speed and him facing off discord who reminds me of Janemba and show all three princess are only 6 months pregnant with Goku children as the next chapter and leave some comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

King Goku sat on a cloud laughing his ass of, the reason; Rainbow Dash was trying to teach Fluttershy the elements of a kindness, only for her loudest to be a soft 'yay'.

It had been about a six month since the wedding and Goku wife's were pregnant with his children so they had to settle in the castle while Goku clones helped out with all the princesses work oh I mean queens. King Goku was currently enjoying his peaceful life in Ponyville, and by peaceful he meant more entertaining than his old home of world, since it seemed like every week one or more of the elements of harmony would get themselves into some sort of mess, that they had to figure out themselves, basically learn to depend on others and Goku would come to help out.

A very good example of this occurred the week before hand, when both RD (Rainbow Dash) and AJ (Applejack), the two physically strongest of the six, began a small rivalry in sportsmanship.

Due to their little rivalry they competed in the 'Iron Pony Competition' which ended with both of them coming in last place, though they learnt that a little rivalry every now and again was alright, just not to take it too far. Of course, when they learnt that he had entered the race and won they were really depressed and angry at him especially when he show them the 100 ton weights he was wearing on each limb. Without telling they but he made them cheer up by telling more of his jokes,

Currently whoever, RD was trying to get Fluttershy to cheer louder for when she won the 'best young flyer' competition in Cloudsdale, seeing as her hero's the Wonderbolts were going to be judging, and the winner got to spend a whole day with the group, which King Goku had done many times before.

"You know instead of trying to get shy little Fluttershy to cheer for you, you should be working on your performance" Goku said jumping of the cloud and landing next to the shy Pegasus, who lit up like Christmas light.

"I don't to practice, I'm the fastest flyer ever" she said taking off into the sky Goku replied back to her "O really can you show me". RD replied back "yes and to prove it, I'm going to show you my routine" she flew higher before taking off at impressive speeds. She began flying in between trees causing a strong gust of wind to blow by, lifting Fluttershy's skirt, giving Goku a glimpse of her hot pink panties as she tried to hold her skirt down. After that RD forced three clouds to spin before she began picking up a lot of speed, only to hit a sound barrier and be thrown towards town.

"We should probably go make sure she's alright," he made an instant transmission sign. "By the way, I like your panties, there really bold," his statement caused the shy Pegasus's blush to go nuclear then they both disappeared, though she managed not to faint, which showed him she was becoming more confident.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock, woohoo" Fluttershy said softly Goku replied "seriously fluttershy not helping your friend" as the two entered the library where RD had crashed, knocking all of the books of the shelves. "Did my cheering do that?" she asked, causing to face fault, she was cute, but apparently not very bright with things concerning sound depths.

"No Flutter, it wasn't you're cheering, it was because RD crashed she didn't get a proper training" Goku smirked, using his magic to lift the books and put them back on the shelves.

"That was a truly a weak performance" RD said dusting herself of.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin," Flutter smiled thinking she was cheering RD up.

"I'm not talking about my performance. I'm talking about yours, that feeble cheering" she said only to be hit in the back of the head by Goku.

"It wasn't that bad, she was louder than when you first started teaching her to cheer" Goku said getting a small smile from the yellow Pegasus. "Beside, she's right, your performance wasn't all that bad, at least until you hit that sound barrier" RD lowered her head in embarrassment.

"What are you guy's arguing about?" Twilight walked in with pinkie asked looking at the three.

"Sigh, we weren't arguing, RD's just trying to get Flutter to be louder so that she has someone cheering for her during the 'best young flyer' competition," he said getting confused looks from four of the girls in front of them.

"'Best young flyer' competition, what's that? Twilight asked confused.

Surprisingly it was Pinkie who answered. "It's were all the greatest Pegasus get together to show off their different flying styles," she said before running around the room, giving her explanation.

"So why can't you cheer for Rainbow Dash?" AJ asked looking at Goku who sighed.

"Because, I'm one of the judges along with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Spitfire, Soarin, and Misty Fly," he said getting wide, semi fearful, eyes from RD. "Now don't start getting frosty feathers now, keep your chin up and try your best, alright I can train you" the blue Pegasus nodded her head with excitement. "really you would that for me King Goku" Goku replied back to her "yes I would do anything for a friend even though I'm the judge and please call me Goku not King Goku" her eyes light up at that, what Goku said , but seeing her smile like that, he really didn't care if it was right or not.

"Now I have to go, got to meet Derpy, I promised to by her a strawberry tart for helping me set up a message system with the CMC and meet me at the my training field there I have a chamber where you can train for 1 month in for only five hours here in equstria its at the top of the evertree forest in one hour ok" he said with a smile RD replied "sure Goku" when he left flying at his top speed.

After talking and eating with Derpy, Goku headed back to Ponyville to the evertree forest to meet up with Rainbow dash at the hyperbolic time chamber and trained her by lifting weight while flying at her top speed after one month has passed for them in the chamber they got out and Rd was full and ready but nervous if any the judges wont like her flying tricks. Goku flew off to Cloudsdale, in order to meet up with the bolts, only to be stopped by Gilda the Griffin. Gilda had golden eyes, long white hair that flowed down her back, and large white wings. Unlike the Equestrians, Gilda's legs were those of a lions, while her arms were covered in yellow scales, her hands were claw like talons, and she had a long lion's tail. She was currently wearing a pair of tight brown pants that outlined her ass and a white t-shirt that hugged her d-cup sized breast.

"Hello Gilda is there something you need?" he asked getting a smirk from the griffin, as she glided over to him. He had met the Griffin when she came to Ponyville and pranked the town with Pinkie, which included pranking him. So he decided to prank her back by turning her into a male for a week with a technique he created, he also placed one on Pinkie and RD for their parts in the pranking.

"I heard you were going to be in town so I thought I'd ask when you plan to take me on a date," She said seductively, she may have been pissed about him pranking her by changing her gender, but when she saw his eyes when he told her it was a punishment, she practically had an orgasm on the spot, since his eyes held unquestionable power, and female griffin's only went for mate's with power they could back up.

"Sorry but I'm a married Alicorn who has three of the most beautiful girls in the world?" he said with a playful smirk causing her to nod. "Oh come on handsome I would love you take me for a date" she grinned so fast that she thought she was going to faint. "No thanks now if you excuse me I have to go somewhere" with that he flew away in his top speed leaving a shocked eyed griffin.

After a few minutes Goku arrived as the announcer for the competition who was welcoming the celebrity judges from the Wonderbolts.

"And finally, as a surprise judge, we have the most talked about man in all of Equestria, King Goku" the crowd cheered, causing Goku to make his famous son facial sign.

"_Might as well give them a flashy entrance,"_ he thought vanishing before reappearing in the middle of the arena two ki blast in his hands, which he threw into the air causing them to explode in a shower of multicolored sparkle, which began to swirl around him, slowly closing in on him until he was completely surrounded by his aura, which imploded on him before he appeared next to Luna and Celestia with a small bow.

"Do you think I over did it with my entrance?" he asked since the crowd was quiet for a few seconds, before it erupted in an explosion of noise as everyone cheered at the spectacular entrance.

Candace said "No, but I think you may have made a fan girl out of Spitfire by outperforming her team" she said nodding her head in the direction of the firry captain of the Wonderbolts, who was licking her lips, lust twinkling in her eyes as she watched him.

"Now without further delay, let's find out which of these young flyers will be the best young flyer" the announcer roared, getting a cheer from the crowd.

The competition was rather interesting in Goku's opinion; the thing he was wondering though was why RD hadn't come out yet. When the final two competitors Goku's eyes widened before narrowing, glancing over at Twilight, who had the decency to look ashamed when she caught his eyes, then at Rarity and he her ugly outfit, who had the shivered under his gaze.

"When this is over, remind me to get the full story before I punish Rarity for letting this go to her head" Celestia said as she simply sighed Goku replied "don't worry honey ill take care of her", knowing he would listen to her as she was pregnant she should not get angry on her and let Goku handle it.

"Just make sure you get the full story first" Goku nodded as Rarities fake wings dissolved and she plummeted towards earth, Spitfire and the other bolts jumping after her, only to be knocked out by her flailing limbs.

"Don't just watch Goku save her" she said to Goku as she stood up, placing a hand on Celestia's shoulder to stop her as RD dived as he knew she ready to show her speed, she went after her friend and the unconscious bolt member's. Goku smiled as his a rainbow colored boom sounded behind RD as she broke through the sound barrier that had prevented her from using her technique, and saved her friends. Of course one Goku saw Rarity flying so he had silently created some invisible clones to catch her, which he sent down to the earth in case something like this happened and her rescuers weren't fast enough.

Once RD had returned to the arena, landing after some other Pegasus took the bolt members and Rarity, the crowd erupted into cheers, surprising the girl.

Once the cheering was over, and Rarity was in the basket that would take the earthbound girls back to Ponyville, Rarity began to apologize for letting the wings go to her head.

"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever, ever forgive me?" Rarity asked looking at RD smiled.

"I'm glad you realized your mistake Rarity," said a cool voice from behind the girl, causing her to freeze. "But even though you apologized, and had a terrifying experience, that doesn't excuse you for letting those wings go to your head" they all turned to see Goku queen Candace, Luna and Celestia standing behind them. "So as punishment, you shall lose what you hold dear for one day" he tapped her forehead as a bright light appeared, before her she was enveloped in a bright light, catching everyone's attention. When the light cleared, Rarity stood, but instead of her normal white coat and purple hair, her coat was brown and her hair was green, causing the girl to tremble. "For one day, you will lose your beauty, every time you succeed in finding some way to make yourself look attractive, you will change your color" at this Rarity fainted.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much for her?" Twilight asked only to shiver at the sight of Goku's cool eyes.

"Would you care to join her, even though you told her to be careful, you let this all go to her head instead of removing the spell before this got out of hand" Twilight closed her mouth and slowly backed away Goku replied laughing "just kidding girl I'm just kidding" as sweat dropped on Twighlight chuckling. "Now I believe your congratulations are in order for you RD," he smiled looking at the blue Pegasus.

RD said in whisper "Thanks a lot Goku for helping me out in secret and being confident for my friends, it's just too bad I couldn't meet the Wonderbolts while they were awake" she paused and turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So you're the girl who saved our lives, we wanted to come and thank you in person for saving our butts back there" said Spitfire, once RD had fully turned around, babbling like a school girl "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh".

"RD, I would like to introduce you to Spitfire" Goku said wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Spitfire, this is RD, the one I was telling you about."

"Wait, so this is the one you've been telling me about, the fastest and freshest talent in Ponyville?" Spitfire asked glancing at RD, walking around her, glancing over her with a critical eye. "I think you're right, she would be good bolt material," this caused RD's eyes to widen, Goku had given her name to Spitfire, the leader of the bolts, she nearly fainted.

"See, didn't I tell you I would introduce you to Spitfire, whether you win or lose" Goku asked with a smile on his face, snapping her out of her gaze. "But since you won, you get to spend the whole day with her and her group members" he grinned as Celestia walked up to her and gave her the winner's crown with a smile. "Well, since my work here is done I'm going be going, see you all later" his kissed Celestia, and Candace on their lips making Goku ask his wives "hey where did Luna go" Candace replied back "she said she will be going to meditate at the castle" Celestia asked "where are you going honey" as his wife asked "to work sugar" as he vanished in a swirl of clouds.

"So you changed Rarities colors as a punishment?" Luna asked. It was nearing midnight, the moon was high in the sky, and Luna and Goku were currently standing on a hill, slowly swaying in tune to the calm music Goku's instrument were playing by themselves, as he told her about his week.

"Yeah, but do you think I was too hard on her?" He asked pulling her closer as the music slowed down.

"I think you did the right thing honey" Luna said kissing him, getting a surprised look from the red Alicorn, seeing as Celestia thought he might have been a little insensitive. "From what I know of her, she prizes beauty over a lot of thing except generosity, and she lets that vanity go to her head, so taking away her looks for a while was a good punishment, as they say, let the punishment fit the crime."

"Have I ever told you I love how smart you are" his cheeks heated up from her complement. "So far you're the only one who's agreed with me about the punishment."

"Well let's not worry about it anymore," she looked over at his instruments as the music stopped. "Why don't you play a song?"

"Alright, I do want your opinion on a new song I've been working on," he said creating four clones that created a sound barrier around them, while the instruments changed.

Once his clones were set up on the barrier, and the right instruments were out, Goku grabbed the mike and sung.

(Play 'westlife if I let you go)

Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find

The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? Oh yeah  
How will I know  
if I let you go?

Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

_[All]_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go?

If I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh

Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
( close to me)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(Oh yeah)  
How will I know  
(if I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know  
(oh baby)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(Oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go?

As the song came to an end, Luna clapped her hands together, walking up to him.

"That was beautiful Goku, but it sounded like you were singing from experience" a small sad smile appeared on his lips before he kissed her.

"That's because it was mainly about my life" he smiled at the confused look on her face, it made her look cute. "Back in my old home, I was always fighting and striving to become stronger, but no matter what I did, it always felt like I didn't belong there" his hair covered his eyes as the memories of his old world flew through his head. "But ever since I came here, I've felt that my life has more of a meaning to it and I've been striving to become better to people around me and to my friends and family so that I can stay with you guys forever."

Tears of happiness began swelling in Luna's eyes as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him as much love and passion as she could.

"You silly man, you don't need to push yourself, you already have me, Celestia and Cadance, and we're not going anywhere without you never ever" she looked into his eyes and saw the happiness her words brought, but there was something else there. "You miss your old home don't you?"

"No, not really, I just miss the family I had there, before the crisis which I had," Bulma and Gohan flashed through his mind, followed by Bulla and his Grandpa.

Goku paused at that, before mentally smacking himself, why hadn't he thought about it before, he had his dragon balls, the perfect version that was more powerful than that of the shadow dragons, who was said to be able to create and bring people back to life with, but who should he last to people be, if he brought back six people with the revival technique, he could use the dragon balls to bring them back to life. Suddenly, the faces of two people he met briefly, flashed through his mind.

"Say Luna, who would you like to meet my family and friends?" he asked with a wide smile on his face, getting a confuse look from the Alicorn of the moon.

"Isn't that impossible, I mean your family is dead right, so how could I possibly meet them?" she asked as Goku took a few steps back and activated his perfect dragon balls and his eyes changed from red to golden yellow with a red mascara, shocking her since he hadn't shown it to any of them, not really having a reason to. "What it that?" she asked entranced by the beauty of his dragon balls surrounding him and his eyes.

"This is how I will bring my family and friends back," he said with a small smile. "This is called the dragon balls, their the balls which grants any of your desired wishes as the Dragon who was created by my friend but more powerful, it's said that he was able to create life and bring back the dead with it" Luna's eyes widened at that, he was able to create life and bring back the dead, that was impossible, no one could bring a fully grown person back to life.

"If what you say is true, then yes, I would love to meet your family with my niece and sister" she smiled as Goku's smile lit up.

"Great, let me get Celestia, Cadance, and the elements members, it's going to take some time to prepare and I would like them all to be here for this" Luna nodded and flew to get her sister and niece while Goku made a clone to get the elements leaving his original to get to work with the dragon balls.

Half an hour later, Goku smiled as his three wives and the elements of harmony friends arrived on the hill where he stood with five huge bright eggs were behind him.

"Goku, Luna told us what do you plan to do, is it really true?" Twilight asked seeing the grin on his face and the change in his eyes which amazed her.

"Yes, I plan to bring back some people from my world" he smiled as the bright eggs cracked they revealed five people, three men and two women.

"Let me introduce you all, first is my grandfather and sensei, Gohan" Grandpa Gohan stepped out of the egg in shining light. He was a short feeble man with a black coat and short white hair the blended in with his tail. He was wearing a black shirt and matching pants; under which he wore "Next is Bulma from the bra family, my close friend," Bulma stepped out of her bright egg. She had a red dress with orange handkerchief tied to her neck and horn with a long blue. "Next is my son, Goten" Goten stepped forward. He had black spiky hair, a light blue shirt, wings and horn his fur color was light grey. He was wearing a pair of black pant.

"After that is my friend's daughter Bulla" Bulla walked out of her bright egg. She had long blue hair, a shirt which was crimson, wings and horn. She was wearing a red skirt and two red fingerless.

"the last one is my friend rival son "then Trunks came out of the bright egg in his kaki jacket and black t-shirt with khaki shorts, with horn and wings and his fur color was purple.

The one thing that stood out in all of them was that they were all under Goku's control. Without wasting any more time, Goku stepped up to his Grandpa, while five clones appeared in front the other, and placed his right hand, which was glowing bright white with yin ki, on their heads while placing his left hand, which was glowing black with yang ki, over their hearts.

For a few seconds everyone watched before a light glow surrounded the six. As the light faded away, everyone opened their eyes, having closed them due to the intensity of the light, and stared at the five new ponies all of whom were smiling.

"Son" Goku whispered, with joy and tears in his eyes, before he tackled Goten to the ground in a tight hug, crying with tears of joy that his plan had actually worked, while his son wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

**Sorry guys I couldn't write the fight but I promise the next chapter Goku wives give birth to twins and Goku this time in the next chapter will face off Discordnd it will be epic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Goku the saiyans god of equstria.

It had been about an hour since Goku had revived his five friends and family and explained everything that had happened since he had come here while drinking juices. To say they were shocked by his story, though they were happy when he told them why he had revived them specifically, especially Bulla and Bulma, who were happy that he would give them a second chance at life where people would love them for being smart

"So, let's see if I got this right," Bulma said having finally gotten over her shock, for the most part anyways. "After the shadow dragons, you managed to track down and kill my husband, before being sent to this world, where you were turned into an Alicorn but why" he nodded his head and Goku replied "because we wanted to settle our rivalry so we accidently clashed ki blast that made a portal and that's when I came here"."After that, since it would look very strange to the people of this world, you married the three princesses, made them pregnant for six months and played it off as a royal marriage from a long time ago" the four Alicorns nodded their head simultaneously. "And you somehow you brought us back to life after using the dragon balls" again Goku nodded before he was sent into the wall by Trunks fist.

"Goku You idiot, you know that is forbidden for a reason for the dragon balls you know" Trunks yelled getting strange looks from the Equestrians.

"What do you mean forbidden?" Celestia asked glancing over at Goku, who was pulling himself from the wall.

"Sigh, the revival technique is a forbidden it is used to bring back the dead to act as living undying puppets, the reason its forbidden is because it requires a living sacrifice to act as a host body for the revived person in question because it has been so long" Goten said with a serious and grim look on his face, shocking the Equestrians.

"That's why I used my Saiyan clones as the host" this got a raised eyebrow from the Z warriors. "While inside the My dome the revival I created is a new type of clone that I call a super blood clone; it's a combination of the light, earth and water clone, with a drop of the users blood in the mix, these super clones are more long-lasting than the other non super clones because you need a death blow to actually kill them."

"You're still an idiot," Bulla said, calming down once she learnt that no one had to die for them to be brought back.

"So what do we do now?" Grandpa Gohan asked sipping his juice calmly, he was ecstatic that he had a new chance at life and a chance to get to know his grandson and great grandson, since the first chance was taken from him.

"Well, Trunks and Bulma would be allowed to start a new normal life should they choose to, that won't be a problem," Celestia said seeing the raised eyebrows from the warrior. "Since Trunks is an Alicorn and Bulma is a Unicorn, no one will question their appearance, and we could easily come up with a cover story."

"The problem is that the rest of you are all Alicorns like us except for Grandpa Gohan and Bulma" Cadance said, again getting raised eyebrows from the z warriors. "Sigh, Alicorns are rare, before Goku showed up, there were only the three of us, and now there are three new Alicorns."

"I see, this would raise a lot of questions, three Alicorns appearing out of nowhere with no explanation, it certainly is a problem," Trunks nodded in understanding.

"I actually have come up with a cover story while waiting for you all to show up on the hill," Goku said, getting everyone's attention. "They were far away split into different parts of equestria so no one knows of their where about in a isolated area where they can learn how life is before Celestia and Luna were born," he gave a son Goku grin when he saw the surprise looks on everyone's faces.

"It would be a believable excuse, I mean Luna was sealed away for over a thousand years," Twilight said getting a nod from the others. "But that wouldn't explain how they got back together."

"That's easy we can say I was exploring the area of Equestria and found my relatives and told them the day when they should return together" he smiled at the simple answer, no one ever went all over equstria so it will be a believable story.

"But why were they separated?" AJ asked the one question that would be the downfall of the whole story.

"I don't know, but why don't we use the barrier dimension for an hour, it would give us all time to get to know the new residents of Equestria and give us time to come up with an explanation and teach them about our world," Luna said getting a nod from Goku who lead everyone to the dojo before putting the barrier over the door, which caught the eye of Grandpa Gohan and the two revived Son.

"Wow Goku, that's an interesting barrier, what does it do?" Gohan asked looking at the barrier, having never seen anything like it before.

"You're about to find out, Goku smirked, activating the barrier, causing the room to change into the dimension."Welcome to my own little dimension, we will be in here for an hour, which will give us a month to get you all up to speed in this barrier."

"Alright Goku, explain now," grandpa Gohan said as he appeared in front of Goku his desire to understand a new barrier driving him, Goten and Grandpa Gohan next to him being driven by their Saiyan blood to learn about the barrier.

"Well basically, the seal turns a closed room into dimension we're currently in, once the barrier is active the room can't be opened from the outside and can only be opened from the inside after one month has passed in here, which is a full hour outside," the three barrier masters had wide eyes, before dragging him away so he could explain the finer points of the Barrier, causing the rest to sweat drop at the action.

Over the next month/hour, the z warrior had managed to adjust to their new bodies, and had learnt everything they could about the new world they currently in.

Once they were out of the barrier, the elements headed home to get some rest, the z warriors were each given a rooms to sleep in and the four rulers of Equestria settled in for a good night's rest in their room.

Goku let out an irritated sigh, it had been 3 month in the month of October 4 since reviving the six z warriors and a very little had changed. Goku, with the help of Bulma who had more practice and knowledge in using the dragon balls and Goku wives were giving birth to his kids at the Ponyville hospital at 4 o'clock in the morning their screaming of them giving birth was heard only from half of equstria. The z warriors and the element of harmony group were nervous sitting outside the door of the queens of equestria but the most nervous one was Goku who was walking outside the door from left to right, the group calmed him down by giving him some jokes until the nurse came saying the babies have been born so the group went into the room.

The first ones to give birth at the same time were Luna who had twins a boy and a girl and Candace who had one girl and Celestia who gave Birth to two twins boy. Luna baby boy had the appearance of Goku with his same hair style and had a different color he had golden glittering mane and the baby girl had the appearance of Luna but had a different hairstyle looking a lot like her mother, the baby flowing hair was golden like her brothers and they both had the same golden fur. Next was Candace baby had the appearance of the mother and had a spiky hair similar to Goku super saiyan 3 transformations except she had eyebrows. She had the mane color which was mixed red and yellow almost like her mothers hair color and the coat was orange. Then Celestia the last queen had twins who were identical to each other they had the same hair of their mothers but different they had a Blue, yellow and red rainbow colored strips and the facial appearance were of their dad Goku, their fur was as white like their mom but all the children had an unusual horse tail. They weren't normal pony tails but they had a monkey's tails which shocked the doctors and the queens Goku explained a lie and some truth that his great great great grandfather came from a race known as Saiyans which was a lie. Goku explained his Saiyan history of his grandfather as the legendary super Saiyan who was known all over the galaxies but his legend died out as his death. So all the Queens and the main six understood him as for Goku friends they knew he was lying to them, but they knew he couldn't tell all the truth about his past life, so they were all half Alicorn and half saiyans god like their dad.

Goku and his friends were so happy for the babies that pinkie pie wanted to celebrate the birth of five children. Goku cried with tears of joy and his wives smiled for his joy for his kids that he made four clones to hold them and see their dad. Goku name Luna twins jr Goku and jr Luna, then Goku named Candace kid their child Candace jr and Celestia named with Goku their baby twins Gogita and Vegito. The royal guard announced the citizens of Canterlot and Ponyville that all three princesses together gave birth to 5 royal children cute children, the whole city cheered and celebrated for the birth as for one statue standing still chuckled in a deep voice.

The next week was tiring for Goku because he took care of his kids throughout the week but at least his friends and family took care of each of his kids. Princess Luna and Candace were gone to an important royal trip except for Celestia who stayed ruling the castle with Goku. Currently Goku went with Cheerilee taking her students on a field trip in the "world-famous" Canterlot sculpture garden. Her class students were Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Snails, Snips, Sweetie Belle, and Twist. Cheerilee points out statues representing friendship and victory. When Scootaloo remarks how cool a cutie mark representing victory would be, Apple Bloom snidely says that Scootaloo is not "victoryful" at anything. Sweetie Belle says "victoryful" is not a word and Scootaloo indignantly asks her, "What are you, a dictionary?"

Cheerilee interrupts their bickering by describing a statue of a "draconequus", a creature with "the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things." She asks her students to guess what the statue represents. When Scootaloo guesses "chaos", Sweetie Belle calls her a "dodo". Apple Bloom jumps on her friends' heads and tells them they're both wrong, and the three start fighting. Above them, a small circle on the draconequus statue glows while Goku sensed Great evil in the statue but more powerful than his old foe Janemba. Goku stopped the fight to ignoring his sense warning the CMC that if they won't stop fighting he would change their gender and their voice to be embrace by a lot of their classmate. When Cheerilee pronounces all three correct, saying that the statue represents discord, or "a lack of harmony between ponies." Cheerilee says that each of them will have to write her an essay about discord by receiving Goku tip for their punishment. As the class leaves, a large crack spreads across the draconequus statue and a cackle is heard making Goku shiver from the huge ki spurting from the statue but no sign of life.

The first signs

Chaos descends upon the field. Rainbow Dash is flying above Ponyville when a fast-moving pink cloud sends her spinning "Come back here, you!" as she flew she caught it "Gotcha! Eww, what is this? Cotton candy" as she was confused. She discovers that the cloud is made of cotton candy, and the sky fills with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Applejack is harvesting corn when Rainbow Dash alights and said complaining "Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain". Pinkie Pie is delighted by the delicious abnormalities. Rarity shows up in a purple rain suit and matching umbrella. Even as she speaks, the apples on the trees swell, making the trees sag with their weight. Applejack yells at Fluttershy to control the squirrels and rabbits who are feeding on the enormous apples, but the forest creatures' legs elongate.

.

Twilight Sparkle arrives with Spike, and says she has a new "fail-safe" spell to reverse the strange changes to the weather and animals. She casts the spell and a bright purple band of magic sweeps the land, but nothing happens. Undeterred, she tells Rainbow Dash to corral the clouds and Applejack to lasso them when pinkie was drinking the chocolate rain saying "Hey, what happened". Twilight instructs Fluttershy to coax the animals into eating the cotton candy clouds by saying "Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them". Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Queen Celestia and King Goku, telling the six ponies to come to Canterlot immediately.

Discord returns

Queen Celestia and King Goku summoned the main six. They meet the King in a corridor lined and take them to the ruling room showing them the stained glass windows. Celestia explained to the six that "This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos."But why us? Why don't you" twighlight asked when Goku was about to answer he was interrupted by pinkie "Hey, look! We're famous!" as she saw their painting on the window, then Goku replied "yes yes anyways This enemy Discord is almost reminding me off an old foe I use to fight he is strong in his magic that is why I'm going to help you". Celestia asked "who was this old foe who you fought with", Goku explained how he struggled with Janemba but had help from his friend and ended the Demon Chaos.

Celestia said "Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with the elements" as she opened the key hole with Goku horn and her horn they opened the box and it revealed the box is not there and they all eyed on the box when pinkie said "Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw" as she left.

Suddenly, Discord's voice echoes around the room and Goku said "show yourself coward I can sense you and be prepared for a world of hurt", and he animates a depiction of himself in one of the stained glass windows Princess Celestia Discord comments on Goku "congratulating your highness King Goku for the marriage and birth of your newborn children" Discord mentions each element that the six friends represent and gives them a riddle on how to find them "To retrieve your missing Elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." As Discord laughed disappearing back to the art where he had animated. AJ asked "What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Twilight said "Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!" as she deduced where Discord has hidden the Elements inside the castle's outdoor hedge maze Celestia gave a good luck to the six elements and her husband as she gave Goku a goodbye kiss.

The maze

As they approach the maze, Fluttershy said "W-We have to go in there?" as Rainbow Dash confidently flies up saying "Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time. My wings!" to get a view of the maze while Goku sensed some ki energy nearby warning RD to be careful, but all of a sudden her wings vanished and she was almost about to crash to the ground "when Goku caught her" then thanking him. A moment later, Fluttershy's wings and Twilight and Rarity's horns go missing. In a flash except for Goku's who still had his wings and horn, Discord appears laughing at them saying "You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" and Goku came telling him in anger "what did you do to their wings and horns Discord" as Goku said in anger Discord explains "they'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic" RD asked "The first rule?" then Discord explains "The second rule is every pony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, every pony!" as he disappeared and Goku told him "hey Discord you're not going anywhere until you return these girls wings and horns", "Goku where are you going" as twighlight asked "I'm going after discord and stopping him from doing any further damages let me leave you a clone for you" as he left his clone he disappeared in a puff of smoke using instant transmission to follow Discord ki. As Goku disappeared twighlight said "fear, girls. We have each other!" RD helped twighlight speech "Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!". "All right, girls, let's do this!" as Twighlight screamed the girls followed her saying "Together!", as the Hedges sprang up and separated the friends, who agree to meet in the middle of the maze.

In the middle of the maze

As Discord appeared in the middle of the maze Goku appeared with him saying "Jeez Goku your fast not even Luna nor Celestia weren't able to catch me this fast", Goku replied "well Discord I'm a quick runner and I'm here to put an end to your games and chaos In equestria". "Fine but get ready I can come to attack you in any minute from now" as Discord says, so Goku came charging to Discord with his full Super Saiyan God mode 1.

Applejack lies

As Applejack tries to navigate the maze, she spots three apples, like the ones on her cutie mark, rolling away from her on the ground. She follows them to the edge of an apple orchard. Apples start falling off the trees, and start animating themselves; AJ asked them who they are the red apple replied "All right, girls, let's do this!" and the light red apple said "...one question..." The green apples replied ""her saying "past, future or present" the red apple said "But be warned..." as the light red apples continues saying "that the truth..." the green apples said "...May not always be pleasant." And AJ replied "All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" then the red apples replied "For the answer you seek" the light red apples said "...go ahead, take a peek.", and show her to look in a pool nearby. She does so, and sees a vision of the six friends arguing and agreeing to never speak to each other again. Then up the view, shows Discord clone using puppet crosses to animate the apples. Applejack cannot accept the idea that she needs to lie to preserve her friendship with the other ponies, and Discord hypnotizes her, draining her of color. Almost immediately the orchard fades, and a section of hedge vanishes behind her, revealing Twilight. Twilight tells her friend that she heard talking, and asks her who she was talking to; Applejack denies speaking, looking around shiftily. Twilight wonders whether she lied, but remembers that "Applejack wouldn't lie."

**The Great battle**

Goku made so many barrage punches to Discord while Discord kept on dodging him and slapped Goku with his tail shocking Goku without notice smacking him into a Boulder as Goku got up Discord yawned saying "is that the best you got King Goku" Goku said "this isn't over yet I still got some fight left" as Goku whipped of the blood on his mouth he said "get ready for super Saiyan God mode 2 Discord" as Goku powered up red lightening surrounded him making his hair grow only a few centimeters and charging at him with a barrage of leg punches and this time he caught Discord off guard. Goku made a barrage of clone charging a kamahameha wave saying "2X SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAA!" as the red blast hit Discord made a nuke like explosion. As the dust cleared it showed Discord unharmed without any cut.

Pinkie Pie loses cheer

Pinkie hops merrily through the maze until she stumbles upon a garden filled with balloons similar to those on her cutie mark. The balloons have smiling faces and are laughing. She giggles with the balloons until one of the balloons' strings trip her. She tumbles into a puddle of mud saying "Hey, what gives?", but the balloons start taunts at her. Discord clone appears saying to Pinkie "the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?" pinkie said "it's different they're laughing at me" Discord replies "It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." Then Pinkie said "they laugh with me not at me" and he tells her "oh really?" as he started laughing at her, she initially denies it, but when Discord makes her friends' faces appear on the balloons, she sees that laughter can be cruel and hurtful. Discord hypnotizes her and turns her gray. The balloons pop to reveal Twilight and Applejack. Pinkie rejects Twilight's greeting and walks away. Applejack lies again, saying she didn't notice anything wrong with Pinkie. Twilight decides to pick up the pace before "the stress gets the better of all of them."

The great battle continues

Goku was shocked "That's impossible how did you survive that blast nobody can't survive it not even majin Buu" as Discord yawns he said to Goku "sorry your highness but I'm basically a God of Chaos not even Celestia and her sister could not defeat me" as Discord charges to Goku he punched Goku stomach with a barrage of punches to the stomach and knocks him down to the ground with his right leg creating a crater, as Goku was getting up he saw Discord making a multiple of clones and firing a deadly blast at Goku "get ready Goku your going to die SPIRIT CANON BOMB!" as the green blast came to contact with Goku it engulfed him and a big blast was made, as the smoke cleared Goku was still standing injured on his right hand and was bloody from head to toe "oops must have overdid it your highness" as Discord laughed Goku says "how is he so strong he is as strong as Janemba and Broly at once". Discord said "ready to give up Goku". Goku said "never I will never give up for my friends and family and my subjects" as Goku screamed with rage he was powering up to his last form.

Rarity hoards her diamond

Rarity is complaining about having to do "outdoor sports" when she finds a large rock blocking her path. Embedded in it are three diamonds shaped like her cutie mark. Discord clone appears in the diamonds' reflections and tells Rarity "Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like?" she replied "Yes... I like very much... No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others". He starts to hypnotize Rarity, but she resists and tries to walk away. However, she succumbs and runs back to the rock saying "Mine!"", losing her color as she chips away at the rock. She unearths what appears to be a huge diamond. As she starts to carry it away, the remainder of the rock breaks apart, revealing Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie. Twilight's greeting is cut short when she sees Rarity carrying a large boulder. Rarity becomes very protective of her "diamond", refusing to share it with the others.

The great battle continues

As Goku cries of rage fueled him to his last transformation shaking the area where Discord stood a few meter from him made Discord a bit scared saying "man how many transformation does this Alicorn have is he even a normal Alicorn". Goku mane became longer and more lightening started to shoot out of him covering him in a bright light and temporarily blinding Discord. As the brightness cleared Goku showed a serious face which had no eyebrow and his iris started to show deep red and his black pupils started showing. Scarring discord a bit while Goku said "get ready Discord this is super Saiyan God mode 3" in a deep voice as he came charging at him in full speed while Discord was ready for any attack which Goku will attack.

Fluttershy becomes mean

Fluttershy cautiously climbs out of the hedge she has been hiding in and starts giving herself a pep talk "[teeth chatter] Okay, I can do this. I can..." as FS (fluttershy) saw the butterflies she screamed and saw them "Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!" as she followed them. Three butterflies like the ones on her cutie mark appear. Not wanting to be left alone, she decides to follow them. The butterflies turn out to be Discord in disguise. He tries to convince her that her friends think she is helpless and laugh at her behind her back. Fluttershy accepts the fact that she is helpless and that her friends are kind enough to understand. Again, Discord clone tries to corrupt her saying "; looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" FS replied "Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me" then Discord replied "Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are" then FS replied "Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding" Discord replied "Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" FS said "Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be" Discord replied in anger turning him back to normal "Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci!" Discord gives up and hypnotizes her by simply touching her head.

A section of hedge disappears, revealing the others. When Twilight greets Fluttershy, she insults Twilight and smacks her with her tail. Fluttershy even knocks Pinkie Pie into a hedge. As Applejack laughs at Pinkie and Pinkie retorts, Twilight realizes that something is happening to her friends. She tries to assist Rarity with moving her rock, but Rarity warns her that the rock belongs to her.

To be continued on Wednesday night


	6. Chapter 6

**The great battle continues**

**When Goku punches collided with Discords they exchanged blows and They were all a tie in hand to hand combat until Discord told Goku "Goku listen up I caught all of your friends and changed their moods of behaviors they are no longer the friends who you knew" as he laughed. Goku was so angry what he said he made an army of clones and said "get ready Discord you will not survive this battle this is for changing my close friends. GET REAY FOR THE REAL DEAL" as all the clones said "TRUE KAMEHAMEHAAAAA !" as the Red blasts came into contact with Discord" creating a mushroom cloud. As the clouds cleared there was a shadow figure which appeared to be Discord holding huge ball saying "hey Goku get ready to die, "DIE IN MY FEET GOKU ULTIMATE BALL OF DESTRUCTION" as he laughed he threw the purple ball to Goku to the ground Goku was consumed by the blast and a huge blast was made which made Discord thought so Goku died but he saw Goku lying on the ground fainted with a lot of blood and scratch marks with some parts of his clothes removed and half his gii shirt showing a bit of his muscles. As Discord laughed for what he had done to Goku. Goku was still conscience saying "I can't lose here I can't I can't please help me shenron" then Goku fainted losing his super Saiyan god mode 3 to become super Saiyan god mode 1 when Discord saw Goku change to his original form he laughed saying "Goku Goku Goku you can't kill the spirit of disharmony and chaos I'm more powerful than you Celestia and Luna face it Goku you are no match for me" as he left to RD. **

**Rainbow Dash deserts her friends**

**Rainbow Dash runs through the maze and suddenly spots a cloud that looks like her cutie mark. Believing it to be her element, she chases it, only to find Discord lying saying on a hammock made of clouds "Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush" RD replied "Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go" Discord said "Hey, I'm here to deliver a message" RD replied "I've got a message for you too!" Discord stood up saying "Listen closely, this is important. ****A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you****" RD replied "Cloudsdale? Crumble... without Goku and me? No!" He drains her color and makes a box appear, giving her the choice saying "That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice". **

**Meanwhile, Rarity has stopped carrying her rock, leaving the burden to Twilight. Twilight tries to tell herself that she and her friends as a team are unstoppable, and that Rainbow Dash would not betray them. However, Applejack spots Rainbow Dash flying away from the maze saying "Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandoning' us" Twighlight didn't listen to her but saw her leaving. Storm clouds gather, and the hedges tremble and sink into the ground. Discord finally appears, telling them "Well, well, well. ****Some**** pony broke the no wings, no magic rule. Games over, my little ponies. You ****didn't**** find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" as he laughed he said "oh yeah one more thing here is your friend and King Goku" as he snapped his finger they all saw Goku in his normal super Saiyan god mode 1 state badly injured and were shocked Discord said "take good care of him girls" as he laughed the girls came to look at Goku.**

**Return of harmony 2**

**Chaos **

**Discord still Laughing, Pinkie said "And what are ****you**** laughing at!?" Discord replied "Oh, you ponies and Alicorns are just the most fun I've had in eons" Pinkie replied in anger "Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!",then FT (Fluttershy) started mocking Pinkie Pie (PP) and Applejack tries to lay claim to Rarity's "diamond saying a lie "Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!" as Rarity made a karate kick to AJ saying that the diamond is hers.**

**Discord sits to on the cinema chairs eating popcorns saying "It's just too entertaining" Discord, .Twilight demands "Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair" Discord replies "****I'm**** not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" then Twighlight asked "How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Discord replied "Oh, wait, did you...? [Laughter] How funny! You thought the Elements were ****in**** the labyrinth?" Hearing this, Discord laughs and shows Twilight a flashback to when he gave Princess Celestia and the others his riddle,"**** Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began.****" reminding her that he ****never**** said the Elements of Harmony were in the labyrinth. Discord leaves to begin his reign of chaos, mockingly telling Twilight that maybe the "magic of friendship" can help her. Twilight talks to herself saying"[grunt] Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began" trying to remember what Discord meant, and she solved the riddle saying "Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville! Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah! Come on girls Pinkie hold Goku by the shoulders and Apple Jack help Goku by the shoulder on the right there's still time to save him and Ponyville" as they heard Twighlight command they helped Goku up and went to Ponyville. **

**Finding the Elements of Harmony**

**On the return trip to Ponyville by foot; the disgruntled ponies encounter long-legged bunnies that trampled Twighlight and Fluttershy said "Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud" then as they day got dark so quick the roads became soapy AJ still kept on lying saying "Wow, I can see ****so**** much better now. Whoa! I meant to do that" as the two girls kept their balancing for Goku. As the day appeared Twighlight said "Wah! Ahh! Whoa! Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap!" Discord reappears saying while skidding on the soap "Beautiful isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." Goku said with his weak voice "This may look like fun, but it's not" as Discord pulls twighlight up and shows her, announces to Twilight that Ponyville will become the "picture it chaos capital of the world" the day turned to night and she says "This may look like fun, but it's not" as Discord drops her on the soapy road he says "Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not", and he vanishes. The ponies finally arrive at Golden Oak Library, but when Twilight tries to usher her friends inside, they lose even more of their color the first was AJ and Pinkie who were holding Goku AJ said more lies saying "I absolutely refuse" and PP said "I hate libraries!" then Fluttershy "With pleasure". Rarity was the last that refuses to go inside, saying "Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" from her while Twighlight was confused that Rarity gave a name to the diamond. Twilight levitates the boulder and crashes it through the door, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Once inside AJ and PP laid Goku on Twighlight bed and Twighlight asks Spike to write a letter to Queen Celestia, Luna, Candace and Goku friends and family quick so they can come and help Goku and after the letter was sent to Goku family and friends she asks spike to retrieve the book about the Elements of Harmony, but her friends play a game of Keep Away with the book, keeping it out of her reach. Once Twilight finally gets her hands on the book, she finds that all of the Elements of Harmony were in stored away inside. The book containing the Elements of Harmony actually has the cover of the book that contains the original myth concerning the princess sisters. In Friendship is Magic, part 2, the book cover was red with a unicorn head facing the other way surrounded by six diamonds. **

**Frustrated that her friends no longer care about this discovery or the current crisis she said "You don't even care, do you?"All of them said "No!" then Twighlight said "[sigh] I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete ****JERKS****!" as she puts each of them the necklace and wearing her crown Twighlight said to every pony "let go" but as they were leaving spike said "Twilight, aren't you missing some pony?" Twighlight replied "Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it." Spike said "what about rainbow dash", and Twighlight assigns Spike, the role of Rainbow Dash**** wearing her Loyalty necklace****. Twilight rallies the ponies with the plan of defeating Discord so they never have to see each other again, and they all gleefully go outside, except Rarity, who has trouble pushing "Tom" ahead of her Twighlight said "Move! Look out, here comes Tom!" as she pushed the big boulder out them met with Discord "Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" as Twighlight replied "Discord? I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now for hurting Goku!" Then Discord replied "I certainly am. You've ****clearly**** out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready". As Discord made a bulls eye sign Twighlight tells the group "Formation Now!" Twilight attempts to combine the elements' power to defeat Discord, with Spike standing in for Rainbow Dash, but nothing happens. As the ponies go their separate ways, Twilight's angrily says "FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" as her colors turn dull and she sheds a tear that splatters in the shape of a broken heart. Discord celebrates his victory as Ponyville is driven even deeper into total chaos. **

**Re-discovering the importance of friendship**

**As Twilight returns home she found everyone except for her friends aiding for Goku there was Luna, Celestia and Candace who were standing by Goku right side while on the left Trunks, Goten and Grandpa Gohan managed to rise Goku power level but he was not healed Trunks asked angrily "why is Goku not healing we managed to give him enough power but it's not enough why" Celestia replied "the reason why Goku is not healing is because he has been cursed by Discord chaotic magic making him impossible to heal" "but only the elements of harmony are the only way to heal Goku" as Luna said holding Goku right hand. As Twighlight entered the room Goku and everyone saw what happened to Twighlight color and she explains the whole thing to Goku and the others. Goku asked everyone in his weak state of voice "please everyone may you please get out I need to tell a few words to Twighlight" as they heard Goku command they left the room and closed the door leaving Goku and Twighlight only. Goku said to Twighlight "Twighlight Discord is as powerful as imagined and I never thought so he could be this strong to fight me and almost kill me and he changed your friends at once, I'm telling you this that I can't die here it my duty to protect the land of Equstria from any danger I helped you and your friends in every situation you guys were in and you guys never returned the favors to me. Twighlight please go and change your friends read these letters" as Goku snapped his fingers a bunch of friendship scrolls appeared "now here are the friendship reports which you were sending to Celestia and I to understand the meaning of friendship from the past few months read them and help your friends to change back to their old ways". When reading her own friendship reports, Twilight says remembering "****Real friends don't care what your cover is."**

**"Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing."**

**"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through."**

**"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself."**

**"Every pony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them.****" As she finishes the reports and regains her color she said to Goku while hugging him on the bed saying "Goku! Goku, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. I remember what I said the first day me and Spike arrived in Ponyville? I told him that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the ****opposite**** is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" Goku says "go and save your friends and please come back to me early and heal me with the elements of Harmony because I don't know how long I can hold on my life energy is depleting from Discord curse" as Goku grunted Twighlight replied "don't worry Goku I'll be back in split of a second" as she left Goku chuckled but still felt some pain on his whole body. When Twighlight left the room Queen Celestia asks Twighlight "will he live long enough" Twighlight replied "yes" Luna said "thank God!" as a relief "but I don't know how long he can hold on to Discord curse I need to hurry to make every of my friends back to normal so I can heal Goku with the elements of Harmony", as she left all of Goku Friends and Wives came to take care of Goku, as she sets out to recover the rest of her friends.**

**Reverting to their previous selves**

**While Applejack was laying next to the barn when explaining to Granny apples while she was dancing saying "And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me" when lying and Twighlight appeared saying "Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship" and Twilight uses a memory spell to project memories of past adventures with her friends into Applejack's mind. Applejack regains her color and goes back to her original self saying "Who-what happened? Twilight! [sigh] I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" and Twighlight forgives her and explains that she needs her element of honesty to heal Goku so he can defeat Discord. Twilight then performs the same spell on Fluttershy and explains the same situation which Goku was in, and Fluttershy exclaims that she just had the worst dream and explains the same situation which Goku was in. Twilight restores Rarity, who tosses away the boulder and says, "Let us never speak of this again." And agrees to help Goku Next is Pinkie Pie, who laughs at her previous predicament and explains the same situation which Goku was in. **

**The ponies, with color regained, chase after the gray Rainbow Dash. The friends try to find Rainbow Dash at her house but FT says "Uh? She's not here" and Twighlight replied "Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements" and AJ was worried saying "She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her" then Pinkie Pie replied "", who is still brainwashed and sitting upon a small cloud, saying "Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there" when they found her Twighlight explains "Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us to heal Goku and defeat him with your element, Loyalty" then RD replied "Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome and Goku will be fine" believing it to be Cloudsdale**** then Rarity asked "****How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale and how could she not care for Goku? Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome****" and AJ replied "****The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond****" then Rarity said "****I thought we agreed never to speak of that again****" ****and Twighlight said "Time for Plan B". Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie chases RD in the balloon, which Fluttershy is pulling. Applejack manages to lasso Rainbow Dash, but the rope catches on Pinkie Pie and Rarity's hooves, dragging them out of the balloon as Rarity yells that Pinkie was supposed to secure the rope, still attached to the elusive Pegasus. Fluttershy is unable to keep up until she is reminded about Discord's rule over Ponyville and Goku dying. She outpaces Rainbow Dash and the others are able to catch RD. while Twilight reverts Dash, RD said "Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone" until Twighlight reverts her to her previous self when RD was dizzy she said "Wh-what happened? [Gasp] How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord? How's Goku" as all the main 5 element cheered for their friend RD. Twighlight mentions to all the others that they should hurry to Goku because they aren't sure how long he can hold up with his ki energy. When arriving the Library everyone were in tears Twighlight asked Goten "Goten why is everyone sad and in tears" Goten replied "the reason why everyone is crying is because my Dad will die in any minute" while he was in tears. As the main Six elements came in the bedroom Queen Celestia, Candace and Luna were crying when Goku said in his weak state of voice "please take care of our little Goku Jr, Candace Jr, Gotenks, Goten and Luna Jr" while he was crying in pain the main six were crying except for Twighlight because she knew there still hope for Goku to be healed. Twighlight walked to the three Queens telling them this "My Queens please move to the left side of the bed and we will stay on the right side of the bed, we will pour our harmony and love into Goku at once and he will be freed from Discords curse" as they all followed Twighlight command the elements of Harmony were activated in their full power to Goku direction raising him up from the bed healing his wounds while the Three Queens give half of their power to Goku when an outburst of multicolored light appeared on Goku body shinning all over the tree house. After the light disappeared Goku body did not only heal from Discord curse but his appearance has changed which amazed the main six, and his friends and Family**

**Confronting Discord**

**While Discord was sitting on his throne enjoying the chaos which he is causing he saw a bright light appear from out of nowhere shocking Discord, and as the light dimmed Discord was shocked that Goku is alive and well but he changed. Goku appearance was different from before his Dragon ball Gt gii changed its color from blue and yellow to pure white just like his fur (before his fur was red) which turned as white as Celestia and his mane color has changed from his original super Saiyan god mode 1 red hair to rainbow dark which was a flowing hair glittering like stars almost like Luna and Celestia's and his hairstyle was as the same like Vegito. And his eyes were ocean blue like Luna's instead of red, and his mascara was golden yellow instead of raging red. And his power pole was made of the hardest crystal in Equstria which was formed by Candace magic and he was covered in a glittering rainbow aura with two pair of huge wings reaching to his legs. As Discord asked Goku "how did you survive my curse mark I thought so you will die in a slowly and painful death which I placed on you" Goku replied in a deep voice alike to super Saiyan 4 "Sorry Discord for the delay and the reason behind that is because I had the love, harmony and power stored into me from my loved family and friends and I thank them for it, if they weren't here I would have died in my death bed. Now Discord it's your turn to suffer the same pain as I did" when Goku was standing in his fighting stance. As the main six arrived to the battle scene with his wives and his family and friends they saw the battle from far Goku starring down to Discord. Discord came charging to Goku, Goku made an invisible eye blast to Discord when Discord without notice was hit by it and was sent back hurtling to a house. As Discord got up he was amazed by Goku power so he came charging to him in full speed without Goku seeing as Discord was behind him he hit his left leg to Goku head but was deflected back by Goku aura and Goku gave him a round house kick to another building causing it to collapse on him. His friends and wives were amazed by his power RD said "yeah Goku kick Discord ass" the main six and the Queens were shocked what RD said. As Discord came out of the building he said "enough is enough Goku I had enough games with you this time ill end you and the entire country with this attack" as Discord charged all his chaotic and negative energy into a huge purple ball he said "Goku let play a game of catch, you see this is how the game works I will throw this ball at you if you can catch it without dropping it to the ground you will not kill all your loved ones" Goku replied "I see your desperate to unleash an attack like this on me you know that you're losing against me I guess the tables have turned on you this time please Discord give it up before you end up hurt and humiliated" Discord replied "SHUT UP LET SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH THIS? ULTIMATE CHAOTIC ENERGY OF DESTRUCTION!" as he threw the ball to Goku. Luna screamed "GOKU GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DONT STAND A CHANCE AGAINST DISCORD" as Celestia and his friends did the same warning him, Goku didn't listen to his wives nor his friends, so he flew up towards the ball which was heading towards his direction. When he was close to the ball he kicked the negative chaotic ball back to Discord with a scream, and as Discord escaped from his own attack the ball went out of space changing it color to a mixture of colors and it exploded. The main six were amazed that Goku powers and the powers of the elements of Harmony mixed together with his wives formed a great power in him called the element Peace.**

**Discord was amazed by Goku strength he said "well well Goku you didn't lie about your power your more stronger than me I give you that but I won't give in that easy" Discord made so many barrage punches to Goku but Goku kept on dodging them easily. When Discords punches were finished Goku made a quick punch to the face to Discord and gave a right knee to the stomach launching him to the air, while Discord sputtered blood when he was sent up Goku appeared behind Discord blasting him from behind with a yellow ki blast to the back sending him down to the ground creating a crater. When Discord got out of the crater he was bleeding from his back shocked by Goku power he saw Goku in front of him and Goku asked Discord "Discord please you're going to die just give it up " Discord replied "never in a million years will I give up to Alicorn" Goku replied with a laughter "I'm no longer a Saiyan god nor a Alicorn" shocking Discord "I'm a Alicorn God the most power fullest race which has been formed and I've come for you" as Goku took out his power pole he smacked it on the ground when a pair of diamond hands appeared and grabbed Discord hands shocking him. Queen Candace from far said in a scream "THAT RIGHT HONEY TAKE DOWN DISCORD WITH THE POWER OF LOVE AND PEACE" as Goku went up to the sky. The main six and his wives were wondering what he was doing but Goku friends knew what he was doing. Goku asked everybody in all of equstria telepathically shocking Celestia and Luna that how could Goku talk to everybody in equstria at once that impossible for an Alicorn to have such ability "please raise your hands and lend me your energy to defeat a enemy known as a dragoneques". As they heard their king they followed his command by raising their hands and giving of their energy to him. Until all the energy from all over Equstria came towards Goku hands and made a huge blue ball of positive energy, it amazed his wives and the main six. When the spirit bomb was ready Goku had one more request from the main six he told them telepathically "Twighlight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash lend me your elements of harmony energy to defeat Discord once and for all so he won't cause anymore destruction". As they heard Goku command the main six powered their friendship elements once more to give their energy to the spirit bomb, as they did the elements energy fused with the spirit bomb turned to a Rainbow colored bomb forming a Friendship spirit Bomb. When the bomb was ready Goku said to Discord "get ready Discord this is from the people of all of Equstria FRIENDSHIP SPIRIT BOMB", as Goku threw the bomb Discord used all his power to break free from the crystal hands but it was no use he had one choice to save himself he made a green energy wave from his right hand colliding the bomb as there was a beam struggle formed. Discord was struggling with Goku bomb, Goku had no choice but to use his Saiyan Alicorn God powers in full, transforming his glittering flowing hair to night time crystal flowing hair glittering like super Saiyan 1 and his fur coat has change to a golden sun. Then Celestia was amazed by Goku maximum power as his friends were. His power was like a God to them. As Discord had in trouble with Goku bomb he saw Goku first ever transformation scarring him, when the bomb was closer to Discord hands as he was struggling trying to push it back Goku said "your strong I give you that Discord but I hope I meet you again as a better person". When the bomb was stuck on Discord face he was crying in pain, when all his friends and family said screaming to him "DO IT" Goku said "Bye". When Goku bomb engulfed Discord he was screaming in pain as the mixture of friendship and Harmony attacked him. When the bomb went to a far distance it exploded in after 10 seconds killing the chaotic beast. **

**As the dust cleared their standed a statue of Discord as he was standing still in a screaming agony state, as Goku powered down he said "it over". When Goku floated down to the ground all his friends and family came running to him hugging him and congratulating, as he was congratulated and hugged by the main six and his friends RD said "you amazing Goku you sure did kick Discords ass" Twighlight replied in shock punching her shoulder "Rainbow Dash! Seriously don't speak to Goku like that" Goku replied "it's Ok Twighlight, I want to say to you guys thank you all for helping me out if you guys weren't here I would've died with the curse mark". As Goku said that Luna came up running to him crying while saying "Goku you did it thank you for saving our lives "as she kissed him passionately for a second, Celestia came and gave Goku a kiss saying to Goku "honey you did it but why did you not kill him" Goku replied "I didn't want to kill him because I sensed some good in his heart and I'm sure that one day when we release from his stone prison he may help us" Candace came to him saying "Goku you really that" Goku replied "yes" she gave him a kiss too saying "your kind hearted Goku I give you that but I never knew you were that forgiving" as Goku gave them a son grin.**

**When the others were back to the castle with Goku, Goku released the dragon balls from his chest to rebuild Ponyville but something were different about them they were multicolored. As a ray of light appeared out of nowhere shocking him and his friends when a Golden dragon appeared in front of them "AHHHHHH!" as they all screamed in shock except for Goku and the z warriors were amazed by shenron new appearance. Shenron said "I thank you all for creating my energy and Goku more powerful than before when I was cursed , without you I would've died by the chaotic spirit hand just like Goku. As return I shall grant you one wish". This amazed rarity but Goku said the wish before anyone "I wish you can make all my friends wishes come true" as he said that they were amazed by what he said. Shenron replied "your wish has been granted farewell" as he said that the dragon disappeared, all that remained were the Dragon balls floating fixing the damages from Goku and Discords battle. In a bright light all of Goku friend's wishes came true. Applejack wished she could have enough money to help her apple farm, Rarity wished her business was booming, Twighlight wished she could know all the magic in the world, Fluttershy wished she could speak have the ability to speak to the animals around her, RD wished she could join the Wonderbolts as her wish came true when she was wearing Wonderbolts outfit and Pinkie pie well she wished she could be a master in telling jokes. As for the z warriors wishes well you dbz fans know.**

**Ending**

**When Ponyville was repaired, Princess Celestia decides to hold a ceremony in Canterlot, honoring Goku for defeating Discord, where a new stained glass window depicting Goku victory is unveiled. **

**Sorry guys for delaying the story had some high school projects to do. I thank you all for reading my story and my next chapter will be an episode of Luna Eclipsed so please write your reviews on how much you liked the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Introduction**

**I**t has been a month since Discord defeat. Goku new appearance was permanently changed; his royal clothes which he had made from Rarities for saving their life from Discord. He had a long golden jacket covering most of his legs from behind, and a gii shirt which is yellow and his wrist bands were golden no longer black, he wore a light Blue gii trouser with a pair of black kung fu shoes. His mane was still shining like a night time rainbow, flowing as Celestia's and Luna but not on the sides his was flowing upwards alike to Vegito's making his crown easy to wear apart from his rainbow night time tail which flowing downwards . Goku carried his new and improved power crystal pole around with him to help any pony in need of money.

Goku and Trunks were on their way to Rarities place moving with his five sleeping kids in his five baby carriages in one, some people made baby cooing sounds to make the kids smile but they were still asleep. Trunks asked Goku "hey Goku I want to ask you something" Goku replied in his deep super Saiyan 4 state of voice "go on Trunks tell me anything and I can answer you" Trunks asks "Goku why in the hell did you really had to produce that much of kids and two are you relaxed to be the king of all of Equstria" Goku replied "well Trunks that easy to maintain the Saiyan and Alicorn race I knew the only way is to marry the three women who I always loved since I came here a long time is to maintain balance and peace, besides as a Saiyan Alicorns we aren't going to be here forever since we age slower after a million years as I have heard from shenron and yes I'm relaxed as being the king of all of equstria and it fun when I meet different people throughout equstria", Trunks replied "oh ok Goku, but is it tiring for you take care of five kids for 3 days in a week" Goku replied "yeah Trunks it is but the only way for me to relieve my stress from the baby caring and as the royal king is using the multi clones technique which Tien and piccolo taught me" Trunks replied chuckling "wow that is another way to relieve your stress" as they arrived to Rarities house they knocked her door to see if anyone home.

When rarity opened the door she was amazed by Goku new design which she made for him as his new look. Trunks said "good morning lady Rarity" as he kissed her hand making her blush "my my Trunks I never knew you were a interested in ladies" as Goku said Trunks replied "well there's still not so much which you don't know about me Goku" as he smiled. Goku asked "hey Rarity don't you mind if I drop of the kids here for the day because I have important issues to tend to in Nightmare night which is going to happen this night" Rarity replied "Goku darling I would love to take care of the royal babies even thou I'm busy I wouldn't mind". "Thanks Rarity you're the best" as Goku made a smirk for her Rarity blushed. Goku was leaving saying to Trunks "come on "Trunks let go it almost 3 in the afternoon and I haven't even chose my costume yet" Trunks replied "um in second thoughts Goku I would love to stay here in Rarities place to take care of the kids if she needs any help" Rarity replied "oh no Trunks dear I can handle this matter alone" trunks replied back "no no me lady ill help you out whenever you'll have the problems with the babies because I know them more since I've been staying in the castle with Goku" Rarity replied "ok". Goku replied "ok then well that settles it I'll be leaving and ill come at 11 at the night to pick them up see Ya", Goku was leaving he didn't fly away in a flash instead he used instant transmission to go to the castle quickly as a shortcut.

When 7 o'clock arrived spike was wearing a dragons costume waiting for Twighlight to come downstairs. As Spike was waiting for Twighlight the door knocked he went to open it and there in front of the door was Goku, Spike said "hey Goku was up why are you wearing a kung fu outfit". Goku was wearing his old orange gii which grandpa Gohan made for him while he was in the castle the day before the nightmare night festival. Goku said while chuckling "yep Spike its my martial arts outfit this use to be my old outfit when I was a teenager training" as Spike let Goku in Goku asked "hey Spike where is Twighlight" Spike replied "well she still changing into her outfit you know how girls are when they take long when changing" Goku replied "yeah mane I know that they are a real mystery huh" "I heard that Goku!" surprising Goku and Spike as she came down the stairs in a wizard outfit making Spike ask a question "are you that one cookie grandpa from Ponyville retirement village "as Twighlight looked behind in shock Goku chuckled quietly, "seriously guys don't who I am I'm star swirl the bearded" as Goku and Spike looked at her in a confused look "father of the amulet amniomorphic spell " still looking at her in the same confused look as she asked Spike and Goku "did you even read that book that I gave you about obscure pony history" as Spike and Goku were blank in answering the question the door bell rang and Spike said "Uh..That sounds important let Goku answer your question" as Spike left leaving Goku to answer the question which Twighlight asked Goku said "uh me to let me see who's at the door". When Spike left to open the door four young trick-or-treaters sang a song "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" Goku came and said "Hi, everypony. Great costumes and Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith" as granny smith was behind them as their chaperone she said "I should have been asleep five hours ago Goku but ive got to watch this kid yah know" Goku and Spike gave some candies to each of the kids, then Pipsqueak appeared out of nowhere dressed in a pirate costume playing with a wooden sword, "Captain Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service King Goku. It's my very first Nightmare Night" Goku replied rubbing his mane "oh really your very first nightmare night since you moved from Trottingham" Pipsqueak replied "No your highness, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" he says, Goku replied in son grin "please call me Goku not your highness or king" as Goku gave Pipsqueak his candies. Pinkie Pie bursts in forth in a chicken costume saying "[chicken squawk] Enough chitchat! Time is candy! Oh great costume Goku are you a martial artist" Goku replied "why yes I am" as Twighlight came out and heard Pinkie she said "Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Pinkie replied "Too old for free candy? [chicken squawk] Never" as she said indignantly. As Twighlight gave some candy she asked Pinkie shaking her bell "Do you like it?". She said to Twilight's "Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!", when Pinkie left Twighlight said "A clown? Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" and Goku teasingly calls Twilight "It's a great costume! Huh! Grandpa!" Spike said laughing "nice one Goku" as Twighlight growled.

Twilight, offended that no one recognizes such an important historical magician, walks through the market with Spike and Goku saying "Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era; he created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet every pony would love it! Don't you think, Goku?" as Goku had a chunk of candy in his hands like Spike did eating them while s "[chewing candy] Mm-hmm! I see he was a great magician!" When they arrived their destination at the village centre, she asked Spike and Goku if their hungry for more hungry, she was shocked that Goku finished his candies except for Spike. Spike burped as his reply for being full and Goku said with excitement "well Twighlight I would love to take seconds" Twighlight replied "well ok Goku since your big eater ill get you seconds", Twighlight left to get some candy apples and arrived with them for Goku to eat. Pinkie and Pipsqueak met with them and showed off their stashes of candy saying "Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" Pipsquek replied "sure did" and Pinkie kept on saying "And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and–" until Rainbowdash dressed in her shadow bolt outfit covertly pushes a thundercloud over Pinkie Pie head and fires off a very loud lightning bolt scaring Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak and Spike. With howling laughter, Twighlight said "Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice" Rainbow Dash says in a harshly way "Lighten up, old-timer. This is the best night of the year for pranks!" Goku replied "but look what you did to Spike!" as she saw Spike rasping for air Rainbowdash said "It's all in good fun Goku. Oh! Oh! There's another group over there! Oh yeah and nice costume Goku", She then takes off with her thundercloud to prank another group she has spotted. Twilight, Goku and Spike meet Applejack, who is running the apple bob Goku said "Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" AJ replied "howdy, there Goku! Hey Twighlight, Nice costume" Goku replied "thanks AJ im a martial artist" and spike said "thanks im a dragon" Twighlight said "She means me, Spike and Goku" AJ came forward seeing Goku beard "With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer" Twighlight grunted annoyingly while Goku and Spike laughed. AJ said to her friends "While y'all are here, ya' feel like bobbin' for an apple" as she showed her friends the tub Goku said "sorry but I have to go and do something but you'll see me in a few minutes" Twighlight asked "what are you going to do Goku" Goku said "I said you'll see me in a short while don't worry" as Goku made his instant transmission disappearing in front of his friends, Twighlight said "I hate it when he does that". As Goku disappeared then the tub of water was unplugged when Derpy, dressed in large paper bags, pops out of the tub with the plug in her mouth. The Mayor dressed as clown then makes an announcement saying "Thank you, every pony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" as the audience cheered and clapped Twighlight came with Spike listening to the mayor and as she continues saying in her spooky voice "Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should listen to King Goku his highness new song" as the whole audience clapped. **Spike** says "the spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that" as Twighlight chuckled the whole stage was covered in smoke and Goku flew down to the stage with his head down making 4 of his multi clone wearing a scary outfit except for him and he started singing and dancing with the background song played by Octavia.

_[1st verse]_  
It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

_[2nd verse]_  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

_[Bridge]_  
Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

_[3rd verse]_  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see

_[Chorus]_  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

_[Rap performed by Goku clone]_  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(laughter from Goku clone)

As the song finished the whole crowd cheered for him as the mares screamed for him, Goku dispelled his clones and said to the Mayor "you can take it from here mayor and thank you for letting me sing this song to my citizens" as he winked to the mayor when he got down the stage and going to Twighlight and Spike. The mayor said while blushing "you're welcome my king and you kids should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Nightmare Moon!" Zecora comes up the stage in the same manner as Goku but instead she her smoke was green and she said "Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon" Telling the trick-or-treaters, which include the costumed Cutie Mark Crusaders, to follow Zecora to the statue of Nightmare Moon for a storytelling? Then Twilight, Goku and Spike tagged along.

Zecora lead the group to monument of Nightmaremoon explaining "Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary. Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" Hungrily, she soars the sky. "If she sees no pony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" Pipsqueak then asked "Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" then Zecora replied "A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" as she blew a green dust forming the dust into Nightmaremoon jumping and pretending to eat them as the smoke cleared the group screamed and Pinkie said "Every pony! Just dump some candy and get out of here". Princess Luna arrives, in a flurry of dark clouds and her own royal carriage chauffeured by two of her Pegasus guards, scaring everyone off except Twilight and Goku.

**Princess Luna arrives**

Pinkie Pie and her group of foals run through town, as a cloaked Queen Luna lands in the marketplace. Everyone bows in fearful respect of the Queen while she says her speech "Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Queen of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Twilight and Goku, however, showed no fear and Goku wants to meet his wife. Queen Luna was shocked saying "What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror! [Stomps hoof] Madame Mayor, thy Queen of the Night hath arrived"

After Goku and Twighlight assured a frightened Spike that Luna is _not_ Nightmare Moon anymore, Twilight realizes that the Queen is having trouble adjusting to modern times after being imprisoned for a millennium, and goes to talk to her as Goku did. Feeling rejected, Luna leaves the market, and spends some time in front of the statue of Nightmare Moon, which is where Twilight and Goku finds her, Goku goes to her hugging her saying "hi there honey having trouble there with the citizens of Ponyville" as he kissed her she replied "yes honey but I hope they'll correct me for someone who I am not anymore" then Twighlight came saying "hello your majesty" bowing down and Luna replied "hello Twighlight it's been a while since we've seen each other how is it and I love the star swirl the bearded costume" Twighlight replied in a chuckle "finally thank you Some pony who gets my costume! My life is fine but the reason why I and Goku came to you is because you're having trouble in socializing with people with that voice of yours" Luna says in her booming sound scaring Goku when close to her "But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak using the royal "we", and to use this much volume when addressing our subjects!". Twighlight replied "You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... _mixed results_. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception" Luna replied in her booming voice again "Change our approach?" Goku said "lower the volume honey" Luna replied to Twighlight "sorry Goku, we have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can" Twighlight replied "Don't worry, Queen im sure Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice" Goku replied "that true honey she does have a sweet voice she can help you" Luna replied in her normal voice "well ok Goku if you say so". Twilight and Goku decides to bring her to Fluttershy, thinking that the soft-spoken pony can help Luna improve the way she addresses others.

As they knocked the door Fluttershy refuses saying "Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Twighlight chuckled nervously saying "Fluttershy, it's me, Twilight!" to answer her door at first, exclaiming that she has no candy and that she doesn't want visitors on Nightmare Night. When Twilight reassures her there's nothing to be worried about, she opens the door saying "It is you and Goku. Oh, and Nightmare Moon. [gasp] Nightmare Moon? (Yelps)", only to slam the door seeing the Queen. Twilight forces Fluttershy out of her home, and Queen Luna tries to ask her how to improve her tone, but only further scares Fluttershy with her booming voice. As a last resort, Twilight uses her magic to engulf Fluttershy and drag her out to briefly coach the Queen. When Queen Luna feels that her tone has improved, she uses her magic to haul Fluttershy over saying "I thank thee, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers" Luna hugged, then Luna accidentally scares the wind out of Fluttershy, scaring off Pinkie Pie and her group of fillies once again when coming to see fluttershy Goku calls the scared kids but they were far gone as Luna was making a sad face Twighlight said "ok Queen time for plan B" .

**"Fun"**

In Ponyville, where the villagers are enjoying the festivities, playing games, and dancing that's when Queen Luna entered the village with Goku and Twighlight she scared the pony villagers ending their games and dancing she said "It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle. They have never liked us and they never shall" Goku replied with joy "honey don't worry our friend Applejack is one of the most likable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas" Luna replied in a happy look "ok Goku whatever you say does come true". Queen Luna, King Goku and Twilight find Applejack in the town square, and Twilight asks Applejack "Uh... Applejack, the Queen is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here" then AJ replied in a confused look "Fit in? Really?" as she heard Twighlight making a annoyed grunt. Applejack's says to Luna "I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun" Luna replied "Fun? What is this fun thou speakest of?" as she went to bowl of spider she asked Cherry "Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Cherry replied in a shaky voice "Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web" as she pointed it out the web to the Queen, Luna picked a spider then tried throwing it, but it did not make it to the web Goku said "You can do it, honey!" as she threw again it made it to the web she said in joy "Ha! Your Queen enjoys this fun! In what other ways may we experience it?" Enjoying the other games with Goku and Twighlight, she says to Goku "Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! My husband "as Goku laughed with joy, AJ said "Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, Queen "as she showed her the tub ,when walking towards the tub Luna then said to everyone "I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" as everyone showed approval to her, and the town begins to regard her more warmly as Goku and Twighlight liked it.

However, when Luna saw Pipsqueak fall in to the bobbing apples she rushes to save Pipsqueak from drowning in the apple-bobbing tub, Pinkie Pie when coming mistakenly says "Hey, gals. Any pony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run– [chicken squawk] Aaah!" as she saw Luna holding Pipsqueak from the apple bobbing tub "Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Every pony run!" when Pinkie thinks she is going to eat the foal, and once again the ponies draw away in fear. Luna tries again to gain their trust saying "'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" as she stamped her hoof down, a thunder appeared out of nowhere scaring the Fair villagers, "please do not back away. Let us join together in... Fun!" as she picked up a spider and threw it to the crowds people scared to play with her "Not enough fun for you? What say you to _this_!?" as she brought her finger a blue ray of light came out of it and zapped the spider bringing it to life scarring the fair people and as she zap the others she scaring them some more saying "Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" as everyone screamed and panicked. Fed up and offended, she said to everyone in her booming sound "BE STILL!" then Goku said "honey remember! Watch the screaming as Twighlight told you" she replied facing Goku in her booming sound with her glowing white eyes scaring him a bit "No, Honey! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your Queen rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!"Shocking both Twighlight and Goku, as Luna left Goku went to comfort her.

**Resolution**

"WHY HONEY WHY DO THEY NOT SEE ME FOR WHO I AM" as she cried Goku replied whipping her tear "Honey please don't cry when you cry I feel hurt when I see you like this I'm sure there's a way to solve this problem I'll ask Twighlight" then Luna replied "what can she do cause more pain and suffering which I gain from the villagers" Goku replied back with his son grin "don't worry honey me and Twighlight will find the solution to this problem" Twilight once again sets out to find Queen Luna, and finds her with Goku sadly crying at the top of the clouds, disappointed by her inability to win the hearts of her subjects. Goku came down from the cloud finding Twighlight there and says to her "Twighlight she isn't handling well with this situation if there's any way we can make this people love her I'm sure you know" so Twilight finds another method and tells Goku about it in his ears. Luring Pinkie Pie into an alleyway with a trail of candy, Goku appears out of nowhere grabbing her tightly covering her mouth before she could scream, and Twighlight appears out of the shadows saying "No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Twighlight said "There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" as Pinkie said "Mm-hmm" Luna appeared out of the shadows to making Pinkie want to squeal but Pinkie covered her mouth remembering the promise that she made, she tells her "Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Luna replied "Ah. The ring leader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?" when Luna reached her hand out and was about to shake with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash plays her lightning prank, making Pinkie Pie believe it is Princess Luna who made the lightning Twighlight said in anger to RD "Rainbow!" as RD laughed. Twilight appears in front of Pinkie and blocks Pinkie Pie's path by teleporting in the way and pins her down, adamantly telling her "She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" However, Pinkie Pie tells her "I know that. Sheesh, Twilight. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up?", but Twighlight was confused as Pinkie explained "Sometimes it's just really _fun_ to be scared!" Twighlight replied "_Fun_? Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" as Pinkie replied "No, I'm not. I'm a chicken. [chicken squawk]". This inspires a plan in Twilight's mind she then goes back to Goku hugging Luna saying "Queen Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Luna replied in a blank "Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm" "come with me ill explain everything" Twighlight replied.

As the ponies clean up the mess in the town square, Pipsqueak was sad saying "Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last" Zecora and the Mayor remind the foals that they still have to give their offerings of candy to Nightmare Moon. Once they have left their offerings at the Nightmare Moon statue Pipsqueak said in a sad expression "Goodbye, Nightmare Night. Forever", Princess Luna makes a dramatic appearance saying in her booming voice "Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating _you_!" showing her dark alter-ego, scaring them yet again. She transforms back into Princess Luna and pops out a set of fake fangs, but saying still afraid "I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle" Twighlight replied "Just wait" Luna replied "For what? For... for them to scream some more?". However, Pipsqueak then tugs on her mane and ask her "Um...Queen Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Luna replied in shock saying "Child. Art thou saying that thou... _likest_ me to scare you?" then Pip replied "It's really fun! Scary, but fun!" as Luna and Goku said "It... is?!" then Pip said in a happy expression "Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year" Then Queen Luna said excitingly "Well then. We shall have to bring [booming voice] Nightmare Night back!" then Pip said "Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! [to foals] She said yes, guys!" when all the foals cheered something. Goku tells his wife that they really do like her after all she said "Can it be true? [Thunder, booming voice] Oh, most wonderful of– [normal voice] I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights my husband please kisses me" Goku said "for what?" Luna replied "for helping me when I was sad after the fair was banned" as she kissed him passionately" Twighlight replied "come on you two get a room" as they finished kissing she said to Twighlight "we thank you Twighlight for helping me socialize with the citizens of Ponyville".

**Epilogue**

"_Dear Queen Celestia,_

_When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met some pony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Queen Luna! She and Goku taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if some pony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever and you should teach Goku some more about equstria history because he doesn't know much!_" when finishing the letter Rainbow Dash once again shows up with her thundercloud, and when she is eagerly about to prank Twilight and Spike, Queen Luna and Goku gives her a taste of her own medicine, by combining their powers they appeared as a dark scary dragon above RD head scaring off RD. As they changed back to their normal forms they all laughed. After enjoying the celebration Goku and Luna said goodbye to Twighlight and Spike and went to Rarities, when knocking at her door and opening it. They found Rarity and Trunks kissing each other as Goku made a huge laugh to the two love birds stopping to kiss each other and were shocked that Goku and Luna have arrived to take their Kids. When leaving Rarity gave Trunks a goodbye kiss and Goku started teasing him with Rarity and as for Luna she carried their children in the baby carriage when flying back to the Canterlot castle.

**Well guys this is where I stop I have a lot of assignments to do but in my holidays or weekends I promise I'll be able to write the next chapter of Candace at the crystal castle as Goku kids have grown up to be proud warriors to help their mom**


	8. Chapter 8

A year and a half has passed after the Nightmare moon festival has passed and the baby Alicorns have grown up to be young 7 year old fillies since they still all had a monkey tail they were restricted from going outside in the night of the full moon or look in the moon when there is a special day in equstria or else they might change into a beast who is uncontrollable except for Luna jr and Goku jr who had no effect to the full moons appearance since there mom controls the moon. Because of their mothers genetics it made them grow rapidly quick except for their age which was just 1 and half since they have their dad's saiyan god's genetics making them look a bit young. Gogita loved to read a lot of books, he was well mannered gentlemen and wore the same outfit like his dad did when he was an eleven years old kid in Dragon ball Gt but his was red gii T-shirt and a pair of blue gii trousers , Vegito was a bit well mannered gentlemen liked to joke around with his siblings and pull pranks at the towns people with Pinkie, he wore Goten's outfit when he was a 8 year old kid, Goku jr was a hard working person and loved to make jokes he was well mannered and wore the same outfit like his dad when he was an adult in dragon ball z but his was golden yellow and ocean blue, Luna jr was a bit well mannered than her siblings she was tom boyish, she would take any risks if anyone says it's was too dangerous except from her father she wore a pair of blue jeans and white shirt and Candace jr the last of them all, she loved and cared for anyone who is hurt and alone just like her mother queen Candace and she loved to study from books like her brother Gogita, she wore a pair of red jeans and pink T-shirt. They all grew up to be a martial artist fighter and a ki blast master like their father and learned to do their magic from their mothers, merging ki and magic into one thing.

One day in the castle Goku was training his kids in his hyperbolic time chamber room which he made a long time ago before he was married. "Kamehameha !" as a blue blast attacked Goku he escaped from it "nice one Gogita keep it up "Goku said, Gogita replied "thanks dad" as he was preparing to charge at his dad. "Super multi ball Banshee attack" as Goku jr screamed a multiple of energy balls out bursted from Goku Jr hands and surrounded Goku, Goku Jr said with excitement "got you dad" as he concentrated on the balls of energy they collided with Goku in contact making a nuke like explosion. "Nice one Goku Jr" said Luna Jr "thank sis". But as the dust cleared Goku was not around "hey where did dad go" as Goku jr said Luna looked around to try and sense his ki energy, as soon as she sensed it she found where Goku location is "he's above us" as Luna Jr said that a red ki blast was about to come into contact with them but Vegito smacked his violet blue ki blast with his dad's to diverge the location. "thanks Bro" as Goku jr said Vegito replied "no problem brother, now where's dad" "I'm right behind you son" as Goku said that he shocked Vegito of guard as Goku made a kick to Vegito right torso he turned to a puff of red smoke. Goku said "a multi clone now where could he be", when Goku said that a multiple of Vegito appeared in front of Goku with a two violet blue energy balls screaming "MULTI BALL-TSUNAMI OF DESTRUCTION" as the multiples of Vegito smacked their energy balls to their dads making a huge nuke explosion. Vegito jumped out from the smoke "well that's that dad" Gogita and Luna Jr said "it's not over yet Vegito he's still around that was just his multi clone" Vegito screamed "WHAT SO WHERE IS HE THEN" as the smoke cleared Five Goku's appeared above, cupping their hands screaming "GOD" Goku jr screamed "oh no its over guys were finished!" as he said that Candace jr appeared above her dad and smacked Goku down to the ground and blasting her pink energy balls to her dad. As she was finished she screamed "COME ON GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP WE NEED TO FINISH OF DAD ONCE AND FOR ALL AND PROVE TO HIM WHOSE TOUGHER" as her brothers and sister screamed "RIGHT!" as the five flew up they all cupped their hands behind screaming "10 x KAME HAME HA!" as Goku heard what they said Goku got up and made a multi clone of himself doing the same stance as his children's screaming "GOD KAME HAME HAA!" as he and his kids finished chanting their last words the five blast merged into one humungous multi colored blast were heading for Goku, and as for Goku his was as the same size as his kids and as the blasts collided a beam struggled happened. Luna jr and Candace Jr were struggling and Goku jr knew why their blast can't make contact with their dad, Goku jr screamed "COME ON MY SISTERS LUNA AND CANDACE CONCENTRATE" as their blast was going big because of concentration, Goku saw what's was going so he added more power to his blast. When Goku added more power to his beam his was going forward slowly as his kids were struggling. Secretly Vegito left behind a clone hiding for any situation like this so he telepathically told his clone to distract his dad. Vegito clone threw his ki blast distracting Goku while he was concentrating, So Goku Jr knew it was their chance to use all their power he said screaming "LETS DO THIS TOGETHER HAAAA!" as their blast was going big pouring their ki and magic in it the blast made contact with Goku off guard and consumed him in it making a big explosion. The five Alicorns floated down slowly as they reach the ground they collapsed Gogita said "yes we did it we beat dad". As the smoke cleared Goku had some scratch wounds and dirty coat shocking his kids that they didn't do any damage to him Goku said "well kids you did well fighting me and made your old man proud, and mane you guys are powerful when your together but I'm sure you can do better next time now come here and give your daddy a hug" as all the five got up they flew at him in full speed and came hugging him and laughing with him about their struggle in the fight. While Goku was hugging them the royal guard opened the door seeing his King hugging his royal children making him almost want to cry in joy, but he couldn't stand there and watch as the family is hugging he had important news to tell the king "Your majesty I have news from your wife Queen Celestia she wants you immediately to tell you of a urgent news which we have received" Goku replied in a serious face "right tell her I'm coming" the royal guard replied "ok your majesty" as he left to tell Celestia Goku said to his five kids "Ok guys I have to go and talk with your mother about this urgent news which I have received ok our time of training has ended and you should rest cause I can see you guys are really tired". Candace Jr replied "ok dad and thank you" as all the five left the chamber; Goku did instant transmission to his location of his wife Celestia.

when a royal guard dashes into Queens Celestia's throne room to inform her that "your husband is coming" Goku appeared in front of Celestia and asked her "ok honey what is this vital news you want to say" Celestia explained to Goku about the news and was shocked by it. Then Celestia orders the guards to find Goten and Trunks, and begins to write a letter to Twilight Sparkle to summon her to Canterlot. The kids secretly Escape the castle by passing through the parents throne room as their only direction lucky for Gogita he learned the invisible spell from Twighlight. As they were sneaking through without notice and flew of through the opened window, Candace Jr stayed listening to her parents discussion secretly. As the four were flying feeling the breeze they found Twighlight house below them and decided to come and visit to Twighlight. When reaching to Twighlight house they knocked the door and meet Spike, "hey Spike" they all said in unison Spike replied "hey guys long time no see so how is training with your moms and dad" they all replied "Tough but we get fun using their magic and ki for ourselves" as they entered they met with Twighlight and talk to her about their training with their dad. Twighlight was shocked on how Goku trains them but the five didn't mind. As they were all talking the door knocked and Spike went to open the door, when the door opened the royal guard with Goten and Trunks said to Twighlight they had to leave to go and meet up with Goku and Celestia, and Twighlight almost forgot about the letter which she received from Celestia. Twilight ransacks the Golden Oak Library for quills, flash cards, and reference books. Spike and Gogita tries to calm Twilight by telling her it is only a test. This only angers her further, and she indignantly asks, "Just a test?" Spike and Gogita quickly grabs a helmet and some pillows to shield themselves before they reluctantly says yes. Goku Jr begins to say, "I think she handled that pretty well, considering-" but Twilight screams and levitates the entire library to vent her frustration.

Back at the castle King Goku, Queen Celestia and Queen Luna in the throne room, were looking at the old stained-glass window depicting Goku saving the main six and his wives from Discord. Luna said "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Goku replied "Yes. Honey Cadance is already there". Celestia said "The others will be joining them soon" Luna replied "The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister" Celestia replied "She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready" as they finished discussing Twighlight walks with her saddle bag stuffed with her things she was ready to take any test, Goten, Trunks and the five Alicorns entered the throne room finding Luna leaving Goku and Celestia, Goku said to his wife "trust me honey she has the potential" as Luna left the throne room Twighlight asked "You wanted to see me? To give me a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work" as she said that she dropped her things. "Sorry, sorry!". Celestia picked up her quills and papers using her telekinetic magic and saying "This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned" Twighlight and the rest of the group were confused and shocked, Twighlight said "The Crystal Empire? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd . I don't think there's anything in any of my books th-" then Goku replied "There wouldn't be, ah Gogito, Vegito, Goku Jr, Candace Jr and Luna Jr wait outside me and the grownups here are discussing matters which is not for your age" "ok dad" as the five Alicorns said that they left the throne room and asked Candace Jr where was she, she replied "sorry guys I wasn't around with you when we sneaked of out of the castle without moms permission, but I do know the reason why dad told us to get out" they all asked her in unison "what is it!" shocking her she said "don't you remember before dad told us to get out he mentioned something about the crystal Empire" they all said "YEAH!" she said "this is what I've heard from them". Back in the throne room Celestia continued saying "few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic". Celestia continued the speech showing a image of the crystal castle "One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire he was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north" as she showed how her and her sister defeated Sombra then Goku continued the story "But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air". Celestia continued saying "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria" she illustrate this,as she fires a beam of light at the crystal, illuminating the room. She grimly continues. "If hatred and fear take hold..." Celestias horn glows purple and her eyes turn green (like those of King Sombra's) as she fires a pitch-black beam at it. The crystal casts a black shadow that causes tall, threatening crystals to spring up around Twilight, Goten and Trunks. Celestia shatters the black crystals and explains that she needs Twilight to protect the Goku then said "Which is why we need your help finding a way to protect it" Twighlight replied "You want me to help protect an entire empire?" Goku replied "It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass" Twighlight asked "How do I begin?" Celestia replied "By joining Queen Cadance and Goku in the Crystal Empire". But then Twighlight was about to reply. The royal children entered through the door by force and Luna Jr said "we can't let Twighlight go to the crystal empire by herself and it's too dangerous for her we want to come to!" Goku replied back "how do you know that young lady!" Goku Jr replied to his dad "our sister Cadance told us about the mission which Twighlight has to go to the crystal empire?" Goku asked Cadance "is that true Cadance" she replied "yes dad its true, I stayed behind while my brothers and sisters left to go and get fresh air so I listened to what you and mom were talking about and I was amazed by the news sorry dad" Goku replied "sigh its ok but you won't be going to the crystal empire" the five were shocked and wanted to ask their dad why but Celestia replied for Goku to her kids "because it will be too dangerous for you five and you aren't old enough for these type of missions yet my children" Goku finished her reply saying "that is why you should stay in the castle". Luna Jr and the three were starting to go against their father and mother, until Vegito telepathically said to her and the others that he has plan to go to the Crystal Empire they became quiet so Vegito told his dad "ok dad since you said that were are not allowed to leave the castle because of our age that fine by us will be leaving to go to our rooms "as they left the throne room and went to the bedroom. Twighlight continued saying "will my brother be there to" Goku replied "He is. And me, your Ponyville friends and my friends will join you there as well so I should better go and prepare myself". As Goku left from the throne room to prepare himself for the journey Celestia said "I have every confidence you will succeed and when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies". Twighlight then said "But what if I fail?" Celestia said "you won't".

As Celestia escorts Twighlight, Goten and Trunks out of the throne room, Twilight sees that Luna has been waiting by the double doors, but she only returns Twilight's look with a serious expression. Twilight fears that she will fail she said to Celestia "But what if–", but Goten's in confidence said to her "You won't Twilight we believe in you!" as Twighlight blushed to Goten's saying Celestia said to Twighlight, "Twighlight but in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Queen Cadance in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?" Twighlight replied with a yes and Celestia said "Then go. There is no time to lose".

Twilight steps out of the castle and sings about how she is not prepared for this mission.

[Twilight Sparkle]

I was prepared to do my best

Thought I could handle any test

For I can do so many tricks

But I wasn't prepared for this

Levitation would have been a breeze

Facts and figures I recite with ease

Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine.

Trunks Brief: She is correct!

[Twilight Sparkle]

I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss

But I wasn't prepared for this

Will I fail, or will I pass?

I can't be sure...

[Spike]

She can't be sure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

My mind is sharp, my skills intact

My heart is pure...

[Spike]

Her heart is pure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

Oh, I've taken my share of licks

I've made it through the thin and thick

But no I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

Oh no, I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

No I wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle and Spike]

Prepared... for this!

Meeting Goku real version and Queen Cadance

Twighlight, Goten, Trunks and the group talked in a train going to the outskirts of the Crystal Empire, while they were on their way to the castle talking, Goku made a telepathic call to Celestia asking her if the kids are there she replied "yes there here dear they are training with me in conjuring some magic with me say hello to your dad my children" Goku made another telepathic link to his kids "hey dad how is the journey" Goku replied "fine my children just wanted to say hi, ok guys concentrate on your magic goodbye and love you" they all replied "love you to dad" he ended the link with his kids and continued to talk to Celestia "ok honey I see were here goodbye and love you" Celestia replied "love you too honey". When the train stopped they disembarked in the middle of a snowy, windy, wasteland. Goku and the others looked around the snowy wasteland freezing their buts of except for Rarity who wore a snow outfit and said to the group "Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves" as Spike came out from the train with heavy luggage's and said "[grunts] I didn't say a word. Whoa! Why are these bags so Heeavvyyyy oof" as Spike dropped the luggage's five kids popped out the luggage's groaning in pain, shocking Goku and the rest. Goku said in anger to his five kids "what in Ponyville are you doing here!" Vegito replied "sorry dad but we couldn't stay at the castle and do nothing we wanted to help the crystal empire with mom you know how we feel about that" Goku replied "I know how you feel about that but how did you get here" Cadence Jr replied "we left some of our multi clones behind whenever they got dispelled without mother knowing back in Canterlot" AJ said "a multi clone do you mean that technique when you split yourself into more of yourselves, but I thought only Goku knows that move there" Goku replied in a chuckle "Ha ha well I taught them this technique when training them so that it can come in handy to them in battle not in fooling people like your MOTHER!" the royal kids laughed as for all of the main six, Goten and Trunks laughed with them then Goku chuckled with them quietly he said "ok kids but let's hope your mother Celestia won't be mad". When Goku and the group were on their way to the to the crystal empire in the hard blizzard Fluttershy spotted a shadow coming through the fog she was scared while saying "Um guys I see a dark fig fig figure coming toward us! (quiet scream)" as the z warriors and the royal children were standing in their battle stance, Shining Armor, wearing a scarf and goggles to protect against snow blindness, greets them "hey Twighlight, Goku" Goku and Twighlight said in unison "Shining armor?" Shining armor replied "hey Goku, Twily long time no see" Goku replied "Shining armor how is it going, how's my wife holding up the crystal empire holding up" "I'm fine, she not going well and we'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." Fluttershy said "[gasp] Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" Shining armor said "Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned". As the group were walking Goku sensed great evil coming towards them, Goku said to the group "be careful guys I sense a evil energy coming towards us!" RD asked Goku "Goku how do you know evil is coming towards us?" Goku replied "Before I came to Ponyville I was trained by my old master, his name was King kai he taught me a technique whenever you sensed an evil energy coming to you you'll be ready for anything" Twighlight said "whoa Goku you even amaze me more telling us about your crazy adventures while you were away a thousand years", Shining armor said "Goku is right there is Something that keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place that why Goku may have sensed his presence:" As they make their way to the Empire they found it surrounded by a blue barrier, as the group made their way King Sombra suddenly manifests as great clouds of black smoke and starts pursuing the group, Goku told the main six and his kids to enter the barrier only leaving Trunks, Goten and shining armor to distract it, as they all entered the barrier Goku jr didn't enter he wanted to help his father so he decided to go and help his father. Shining armor removed his double katana and covered it in magic he jumped up to cut through the smoke but couldn't. Trunks and Goten tried to hit the black smoke with their ki blast but to no avail had no effect to the black smoke. Goku decided to use his crystal power pole to seal the black smoke. As Goku smacked his pole to the ground he said to everyone "stand back guys this is going to be big" the ground started shaking and a multiple of crystal hands appeared under the black smoke as big as the one when he holded Discord in his last battle, it surrounded the black mist and sealed it in a big ball. The black mist screamed in defeat when he tried cracking it Goku concentrated on his pole when sealing the crystal ball. As Goku jr appeared he screamed "hey dad I've come to help you and the others" Goku said "Goku jr what are you doing here get out of here now!" Goku concentration broke so the crystal sphere collapsed and the black mist was heading towards Goku jr. Goku jr was in shock and didn't know what to do when the black mist was heading towards him, Goku went towards Goku jr using afterimage and shielded Goku jr and was stabbed by king Sombra shocking the group. Goku jr was shocked and angry at the same time saying "dad why did you save me" Goku replied holding Sombra horn when he was gushing blood out from his stomach "son run I'm going to end this with an enormous blast now get out of here while you still can!" as Goku made a warrior scream his golden aura turned to a rainbow aura while his white fur coat turned to a golden sun fur coat and his flowing hair increased in height showing his night time rainbow glittering hair showing the planets, suns and moons. Goku Jr was amazed by his dads. transformation which he had never seen before when he and his siblings were training with him Goku said while screaming to Goku jr "run son I don't know how long I can hold this blast run while you still can" Goku jr was so amazed by his dads transformation he didn't move so Trunks took Goku jr as they were flying away from Goku, while for Goten he carried Shining armor away from Goku. When escaping Goku jr looked back to his dad and cried to him "FATHERR!" Goku was looking straight into Sombra red eyes with his pure blue ocean eyes as he was about to blow up and said "this it Sombra this is where you'll die with me HAAAAAAA!" as Goku gathered enough energy he blew up and engulfed Sombra in the multi colored blast as Sombra screamed, Goku jr saw the blast from far and was quiet after his cries from his dad he could no longer sense his dads energy as they entered the blue barrier.

When Goku Jr and the others have entered the barrier they found themselves on a stretch of grassy land before the gateway to the Crystal Empire, his brothers and sisters were fine as for the main six. They all asked him where he was and if he was fine Goku Jr replied while crying "Im fine but dad isn't" Rarity asked him "what do you mean your dad is not fine dear?" Goku Jr replied "I went to help dad and the others from the black mist but I was so foolish to go there and help dad" AJ asked him "calm down sugar what happened to Goku" Goku jr continued " he was doing fine holding the black mist when I broke his concentration when he saw me and the mist escaped it almost tied to kill me" Fluttershy screamed and checked on him "are you sure your fine Goku Jr" Goku Jr replied "I'm fine Fluttershy but dad sacrificed himself to save me!" Vegito asked Goku Jr "what do you mean he sacrificed himself to save you do you mean his!" Goku jr continued while crying "yes Vegito dad is dead" everyone was shocked and saddened by the news some of the girls cried and the boys had a heartache about Goku's death. Goku Jr was not finished with his saying. He continued saying "he was stabbed by Sombra horn and he blew himself up with Sombra to save us" Cadance Jr asked "what do you mean his dead his right here" Goku Jr and everyone asked when they stopped crying and said in unison "what do you mean his here?!" Cadance Jr said "I knew that dad was fake he was a clone you may not have sensed his ki that much but I saw that dad who blew himself up was a fake" Goku appeared in front of everyone and said "she's right and sorry guys I was late I had some issues to handle" everyone even Goku Jr were shocked to seeing Goku was fine and well, and Goku asked everyone "what up with you guys it like if you seen a ghost" as Goku said that Goku Jr came up hugging while crying "Dad I thought so you were gone I thought so I would never see you again!" Trunks asked Goku in a shocked face "how are you still alive Goku we saw you die with King Sombra back at the snow!" then Goku said chuckling with his son grin saying "oh yeah sorry about scaring you guys you must have seen my clone die" everyone said "CLONE!" Cadance jr replied "see guys I was right" Goku replied "yes a clone and I don't know how Cadance knew that was a clone but sometimes whenever Celestia and Luna were around they kept on giving me tasks and royal duties to do and I couldn't go and see Cadance every day, so I decide to make some clones so that sometimes I can escape my duties and go to Cadance" Goku Jr then smacked his dad on the stomach while crying saying "dad don't you ever do that again I thought so I would lose you" Goku replied in compassion saying "I'm sorry son for scaring you like that and to everyone here about my death and I promise I will never do that again and I promise ill be with you guys till the end" Goku Jr then wiped his tears saying to his dad "thanks dad and one more thing why did your clone change his fur coat color to gold and his mane more longer and flowing than usual" Vegito asked Goku Jr "what do you mean" Goku then told Goku Jr and Vegito "ill explain on the way you two now come on guys let me tour you around the crystal empire". The ponies gaze at the city as Goku explained to his sons that the clone which Goku jr saw was transforming to a legendary Alicorn saiyan God Vegito and Goku jr and his three kids asked what is it, then Goku explained about the legend to his kids and all of them desired to transform into it then Goku said "it will be hard the only way to access that form is to get angry about the loss of your loved ones and friends. In the distance and Pinkie Pie exclaims, "Sparkleriffic!" As the ponies walk through the deserted streets towards the castle, Rarity is evidently dazzled by the crystalline roads and buildings saying "_gorgeous_! Absolutely _gorgeous_! [Mumbles incoherently] There are no words!" then AJ replied "Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery.", but Rainbow Dash is not wowed she said "Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me." Rarity replied "A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni–" as everyone laughed at her Rarity said "Very funny".

The friends find Princess Cadance slumped on the throne. Her horn is constantly emitting blue magic and she has bags under her eyes. When Twilight greets her, she momentarily loses her fatigue and the old friends sing their secret hoof shake ": Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! [laughs] one of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria _isn't_ hanging in the balance" Every of the kids came to her hugging "Mom!" Cadance replied "my children it's been a while since I've seen you, wait are you suppose to be back in Canterlot" Luna Jr replied "sorry ma but it's been a while since we've seen you" Cadance replied "it's ok at least I get to see you it keeps my strength up" Vegito asked "why is mom horn aura shining" Goku replied "Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I'm helping her, since I released the dragon balls they'll help keep the barrier up but I don't know how long it will hold up " Cadance replied "[breathes deeply] It's alright Goku, I'm fine" Goku said "She's _not_ fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen" Twighlight replied "That's why we're here" AJ and Vegito replied "Why we're _all_ here" Goku replied "Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic with Shining armor, Trunks and Goten and concentrating on the dragon balls, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies" Rarity replied in amazement "Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?! Um, ahem. Please continue" shocking everyone while they looked at her Goku replied "But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic" Twighlight replied "A research paper!" Goku replied "Huh?" Shining armor replied to Goku "sorry but my sis is a massive geek in reading books but she'll find your answers in a minute" Twighlight replied "whatever my brother said is true to you and that must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I _love_ research papers!" Rd said "yeah who doesn't" as she nudged Vegito arm and they both laughed quietly, Twighlight replied "Don't worry, Goku. I am _really_ good at this sort of thing and Gogita can help me" Gogita replied "yeah with us together me and Twighlight can help you".

**Gathering information**

Twilight interviewing the locals. Twilight, Gogita and Spike are standing outside a Crystal Pony's house. The resident, who looks glum and lusterless, says she can't remember anything from the time before King Sombra came to power, nor does she want to remember. Apologizing for being unable to provide further assistance, she retreats inside her home and closes the door. Rainbow Dash and Vegito, meanwhile, is accosting another citizen, asking her for information on how to protect the empire. She responds in the same listless manner, saying that even though she wants to help, she has no information. Rainbow Dash is frustrated and Vegito tell her a joke to cheer her up as they flew away. Fluttershy and Luna Jr is faring no better because she is too embarrassed to interrogate passersby as for Luna Jr she wasn't as shy as her. Pinkie Pie, who wearing a black suit and "night vision goggles" as for and Goku Jr he was using his invisibility technique, surreptitiously descends on a rope to eavesdrop on two Crystal Ponies, but ends up scaring them away. Rarity is engrossed in imagining how beautiful her mane will be if she was a Crystal Pony too, making her interviewees nervous and uncomfortable.

The friends reconvene at the base of the castle. "Fluttershy" stealthily tiptoes up to Twilight and looks around before taking off her "skin" to reveal Pinkie Pie and as For Goku Jr he made himself visible, Pinkie pie said to Twighlight "My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown!" Twighlight replied "Ooookay" then AJ and Cadance Jr came back and said to Twighlight "Sorry, Gogita and Twilight. These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or something". Cadance replied "Only thing I was able to get out of them was something about a library, Twilight and Gogita are overjoyed about the news saying "A library? Well, why didn't you say so?!" Cadance Jr replied "Uh... thought I just did". After getting over their excitement, the group went to the library and Twighlight and Gogita were amazed by the amount of books saying "I just... we don't even know what to... There are no words" the librarian asks the group "Ahem. May I help you?" Gogita replied "Yes. We're looking for a book" the Libarian said "We have plenty of those" as she showed Gogita and Twighlight said in awe "You do. You really do" as she spun. AJ asked the Liberian "We're looking' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day" the Liberian replied "Yes. of course. History, history... Ah, yes" as the group were waiting Twighlight asked "Which is where, exactly?" the Libarian said "I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here", Vegito and RD ughed. Then Gogita said "We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own" the Liberian replied "Let me know if you find anything". The friends set to work and Twilight and Gogita finally finds the book they need, _History of the Crystal Empire_.) . Reading a section about a 'Crystal Fair' to Cadance and Goku. Twighlight said "A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition". Gogita then continued saying "The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!". With Goku's encouragement, Twilight takes on the task of setting up a Faire for the ponies with her friends.

**Setting up the Faire**

**[Twilight Sparkle and Gogita]**

Princess Cadance needs our help

Her magic will not last forever

I think we can do it

But we need to work together

We have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

**[Rainbow Dash and Vegito]**

It says that they like jousting

**[Rarity]**

They flew a flag of many hues

**[Applejack and Cadance Jr]**

Made sweets of crystal berries

**[Fluttershy and Luna Jr]**

They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes

**[All]**

Oh, we have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

**[Pinkie Pie and Goku jr]**

There was a crystal flugelhorn

That every pony liked to play

**[Twilight Sparkle and Gogita]**

And a Crystal kingdom anthem

Can you learn it in a day?

**[All]**

Oh, we have to get this right

Yes, we have to make them see

We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

By the song's end, the friends have set up many tents and booths, each featuring a traditional product or event Twighlight said "It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin" AJ asked her "What's this thing for?" as she touched a crystal shaped heart. Gogita replied for her "The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block". Goku and Cadance go to the balcony of the palace and Twilight and Gogita announces "Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye! Queen Cadance and King Goku do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!"as they screamed about the beginning of the Faire from the castle balcony.

The Crystal Ponies eagerly walk to the base of the castle where the Faire is located, and one by one, regain their beautiful crystal colors as they partake in the food and games. The same glum pony that Twilight and Gogita had interviewed earlier tells her friend that she's starting to remember how life was like before the king. They look at each other, cry "The Crystal Heart!" the other crystal pony said "Do you think they really have it" RD came running to them "Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?". The librarian pony overhears them and comments them saying "Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected! [gasps] I _do_ work at the library!" Vegito said "W-what's that about 'powering the heart'?" The Liberian replied "I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake!" Vegito and Rainbow Dash exchange a glance of extreme worry as they realize the greater significance of the Crystal Heart; Rainbow and Vegito immediately takes off as fast as she snatches the closest flag and tears back to the castle to cover Twilight's useless carving Gogita asked "Why did you–" then Vegito and RD replied in unison "I think we may have a problem...".

Twilight exclaims saying "I didn't know it was an actual relic!" Gogita replied "The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart! There was a page missing... How did we not notice?!" Cadance said "It's alright, Gogita and Twilight" but suddenly grows faints and gasps for air as the magical shield fades the dragon balls surrounding the barrier power down because of Goku concentration. He said to Cadance in a nervous voice "Cadance please don't give out" Cadance jr came to her mom saying "mom please don't give up". The black smoke rushes across the perimeter of the Empire, weaving its way to the center where everyone is located. King Sombra's face appears as he viciously growls.

**Sorry guys part 2 will come out any time this week so keep waiting.**


	9. Chapter 9

The crystal Empire part 2

King Sombra prepares to charge into the city Goku then gets up Cadance in a bridal style then concentrates his ki on to the dragon balls and asking shenron telepathically "shenron please give me a little of your power to heal my wife and protect the crystal empire" Shenron replied in back telepathically "sure Goku but holding this barrier won't be hard but I'm not sure how long I can hold it" Goku replied in anger "shenron please" shenron replied "ok Goku". Then Goku was surrounded by a golden aura and Goku was healing Cadance by passing some of his powers to her, the dragon balls then started to brighten up again and form a multi colored barrier to stop Sombra from entering but he kept on smashing the barrier with his horn until Cadance awoke. Cadance recovered just in time she got of Goku then restored her shield. The shield then slices off a small piece of his horn, which falls to the ground as a dark crystal. Cadance then falls on to Goku shoulder. Goku said "I have to find the Crystal Heart!" Twilight Sparkle said to Goku "no, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Goku. I'll retrieve the Heart", Gogita said "Let's do this!" as they were all leaving Twighlight and Gogita left only leaving Cadance jr to care for her mother and helping her father. Twighlight said to RD "I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do" Gogita and Rd then said "name it" Twighlight said "You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going" Gogita said "What? With that thing moving into the Empire?" Twighlight replied "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart" RD then said "Yeah, and?" Twighlight replied "If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire" Gogita said "Keep the Faire going" and RD said "and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!" as they left the castle Cadance said "Twilight, be careful". While the friends were entertaining the Crystal Ponies Rarity and Spike were making gift basket for the crystal ponies, while they were doing that Gogita came to tell Rarity about the search of the crystal heart secretly and she replied to every pony "Huuuuh" as Gogita covered her mouth she said "I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones[laughs nervously] [whispers]" as Gogita flew of some ponies left and Rarity told Spike about the crystal heart search which Twighlight and Gogita are doing then spike replied "] Uh-huh. We can do that. Twilight's and Gogita doing what?!" as he left in a hurry the ponies were confused where he was going then Rarity replied "He... really... loves getting his face painted. Ha-ha". Twighlight and Gogita then walked around thinking about the location of the crystal heart while on the side RD and Goku jr said in Unison "Who wants a flugelhorn?" then Pinkie pie and Vegito said "we want a flugelhorn!" Goku Jr and RD ignored and said "Who else wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie Pie and Vegito said "screaming] we want a flugelhorn!." Spike came to tell Twighlight and Gogita "[pants] Twilight, Gogita, wait! I'm coming with you!" Twighlight said "You can't. I and Gogita have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself" then spike said "I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you" Gogita then said "[sighs] Not a claw, Spike" as they left running heading their way to the castle Spike said "Where are we going exactly?" Twighlight replied "I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart" Spike said in a confused saying "The castle?" Gogita then explained saying "The king would've been counting on the fact that no pony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try" Spike said "I hope you guys are right" as they were about to enter the castle Twighlight said "You and us both". Meanwhile the friends come up with ways to distract the Crystal Ponies, AJ and Luna Jr were watching over the fake crystal heart, Luna jr saw someone coming straight to the fake artifact and said "What are you lookin' at?!" as the cruytsal pony left she said "That's what I thought!" AJ came and said "[whispering] Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong" Luna Jr said "Exactly" as she made a scary face to one of the crystal ponies and AJ said "What I mean is, maybe you should let me keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart, while you show off your joustin' skills" and Luna jr said "Huh Seeing my greatness does have a way of putting ponies into a great mood" as Luna Jr left she went to Fluttershy and address her "come on Knight Fluttershy" Fluttershy was shocked by Luna jr , and Luna jr announced it's show time. Applejack prevents the carnival-goers from unveiling the fake Crystal Heart.

Twighlight and Gogita search around the castle and Twighlight said "It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be!" as Gogita picked up a book case to look under and he saw Spike looking under the rug and Gogita said "Not a claw, Spike" as Spike lauged nervously Twighlight said "Celestia's orders" as she passed the throne rooms door she then checked back at the throne and remembers how Queen Celestia replicated King Sombra's magic in the previous chapter, Twilight then said "Of course!" Gogita and Spike said in unison "Argh! What? Did you find it?" Twighlight replied "No. Because this isn't King Sombra's castle" then Gogita replied "Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power?" Twighlight said "It is. But it didn't look like this" she does the same technique which Celestia did releasing dark magic on to the throne crystal and the crystal's black light reveals a spiral staircase in the center of the room Spike then asked "Whoa. When did you learn to do that?" Twighlight said "That was a little trick Celestia taught me", as Twilight and Gogita begins to descend down the long, dark staircase, Spike asked "Can you see what's down there yet?" Twighlight replied "Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes!" Gogita said "let me go down and check" as Gogita made a ki ball to light down with it Twighlight checked on him down and she couldn't see anything as the light got dimmer and Gogita said "ok I'm down" then Twighlight asked spike what going on outside spike checks outside and sees the barrier failing and Spike replied to Twighlight said "It's not good! Cadance's magic must be fading [echoing] faster than before! Except for Goku's who is holding it up well but his wont last this long", Twilight runs down the staircase and starts falling.

At the bottom of the stairwell as she was falling to her last steps Twighlight was caught in a bridal style by Gogita and he said winking "well this was unexpected" making her blush, and Spike asked Twighlight "Twilight? Are you okay?" Twighlight then dropped of Gogita hand and Twilight. Twighlight then Gogita then found a door as they went to open the door it moves away from its positron and started to annoy Gogita and Twighlight when the door stopped Twighlight then replicates King Sombra's magic again to the door. When the door opened Twilight and Gogita said to spike "Spike, I think it's here! Huh?." As Twighlight entered the door she see Queen Celestia in the Canterlot throne room writing letters Celestia and asked Twighlight "What are you doing here?" Twighlight asked "I don't know! I opened the door and wheres Gogita he was with me" Celestia said "And now you must go" Twighlight asked "Go where?" as she said that Celestia replied in anger "Doesn't matter to me. You failed the test, Twilight and Goku dead with the rest!" as Twighlight made a shocked face Twilight asked her "I don't understand! How did Goku die and the test?" Celestia then said Sternly "Not only will you not move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies at all!" as Twighlight started crying she then askes her mentor "I... You didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed and why did are you not telling me on how did Goku die!" as Celestia came to put her wing around her and then she used her wing to move her away from her then she said "Didn't I and its none of your concern?" Twighlight then asks her "But... what do I do now?" Twilight begins to cry as Sombra laughs. Then it zooms out to show Twilight sitting before a wall showing her failure and as for Gogita when he entered the door he saw the crystal empire in darkness covered in dark clouds and he asked himself "what the hell how the did I get here" and when he looked around the empire he saw something shocking, the crystal ponies were chained and were walking in a line while working in the mines, and Gogita kneeled down saying "who had done this ?" as he flew up and looked around he saw a bunch of dead bodies laying at the crystal castle. As he flew down he saw something that shocked him. All the main six and his dad Goku and his brothers and sisters were covered in blood and injuries laying there dead he even saw Trunks and his older brother Goten's pierced by black crystals, he kneeled down crying and said in anger "who did this, who killed my friends and family" as he looked up he saw a dark figure holding a person by the neck coming forward to him. And as the figure landed in front of him he looked up clearly he saw King Sombra face gleaming in a smile of darkness as he holded a person who he knew that was his mom, Gogita said to him in anger "Sombra let go of my mom before I go mad of what you have to this place!" Sombra replied in a crazy laughter as he gleamed at Gogita with his red eyes saying "I see you like the place and you are the only survivor of the group and as you see me holding your mother by the neck she was a hard fighter but she didn't last that long to fight with me and her pitiful magic" as Gogita got up he said in anger "I'll ask you one more time Sombra let go of my mom" Cadance said in her weak voice to her only son "run Gogita run I don't want you to die like your brothers and sisters please run" Sombra said to her "shut up can you see me I'm talking to your son here, listen I can make you a deal why don't you join me and rule equstria and ill let your mother go" Gogita replied to him "and if I don't agree to this deal" Sombra replied in his deep voice "if you don't then I'll kill your mommy and you" Cadance said to her son "don listen to him Gogita run please run don't agree with this monster" Sombra replied to her looking at her straight in her eyes "me a monster no I'm a demon" as he laughed. Gogita then said "no ill save my mom and stop you!" Sombra then chuckled and said "very well then you'll see your mother die" as he said that he raised her up by using his telekinetic powers and said to Gogita "say goodbye to your mother Gogita" as he said that he blasted a purple ball at Cadance and blew her up into nothingness shocking Gogita. Sombra then said to him "since that taken care of let me see if you can survive that" Gogita then lowered his face down and said in anger "you you monster I'll kill you I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do!"as he said that the clouds above covered the empire shocking the crystal ponies that it'll rain, Gogita then bursted into a blue aura and blue lighting then came falling down from the sky and surrounded Gogita the ground was shaking by his anger as it was growing his eyes were turning blue to red and his multi colored flowing mane then flowed upwards blinking red. As Spike was checking out the window he felt the ground shaking, he run to check the stairs and found an aura changing colors he went downstairs to see why the ground was shaking below and why the aura changed colors. When Spike reached down he saw Twighlight looking at the door and as for Gogita who did the same looking at the door as his aura was changing colors as the ground was shaking more. Spike then called Twighlight and she was back in reality, as she shook her head a gush of wind then surrounded Spike and Twighlight then she asked Spike "what happening to Gogita and why is his aura changing colors and why is the ground shaking" Spike then replied back to her "I don't know Twighlight as I was looking out for danger I felt a large shake downstairs and I decided to go and check on you two and I saw you two looking at the door" Twighlight then replied "of course Spike now I know why Gogita is acting like this he saw something that scared him so much that he is acting like this. Let me try and wake him up" as she went to Gogita she screamed to Gogita ears "Gogita wake up it's just a dream" as she said that Gogita sill couldn't hear her. Twighlight was thinking on what to do and she said as an idea came to her head "Spike I got I know how to wake up Gogita" Spike said "how are you going to do that" Twighlight then replied "I'll try to use the telepathy spell on to Gogita and try to wake him up" Spike then said "ok but be careful". Twighlight then concentrated onto Gogita as her horn shined. Back in Gogita dream he screamed to Sombra "I'll kill you Sombra haaa" as he screamed a bright light then appeared above them and Twighlight then said "wake up Gogita please wake up its just a dream" Gogita then replied back "just a dream?" as Gogita shaked his head his aura then turned back to normal blue, his hair then flowed back downwards to its usual multi color. As he shook his head everything went back to normal and he asked Twighlight "what the heck was that" Twighlight then replied "King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear" Gogita then replied "wow it was so real I saw everyone dead and you along with them I was so mad I was about to turn into a super saiyan God" Twighlight then replied "I know a fear that will never come to pass. And I'm not gonna fail my test" as she said that she lit her horn and stored her peaceful energy to the door and it opened the real entrance. They see a light blue staircase and Spike asks "What's in there?" as they got in Twighlight replied "sighs] Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs" as they went up the stairs Gogita said "Maybe you should come with us this time" snaking up the exterior of a tower.

King Sombra's magic rapidly penetrates the kingdom, leaving two black trails. At the Faire, Crystal Ponies cheer as Luna jr and Fluttershy, dressed in armor, prepare to joust with blunted lances. Pinkie Pie and Vegito, seeing an threatening thunderclap and the barrier collapsing, blows on her flugelhorn, signaling the two ponies to charge. Fluttershy panics when they collide and is launched in the air. Luna jr then comes and fluttershy says "Isn't there... some pony else who could... take over the jousting demonstration with you?" and Luna jr then comes and says "[scoffs] The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time. But, y'know, if that isn't important to you..." and Fluttershy then stars crying and Luna jr says "[sigh] Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time. But not too easy. I've got a royalty to maintain!".

Back to Twilight, Gogita and Spike wearily trekking up the staircase. Spike then says "What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?". As Gogita and Twighlight look up the stairs Gogita says "guys hold on to me" as they came holding to Gogita, Gogita then put two of his fingers on his head and concentrated "I don't know if it'll work but lets see" Twighlight said "what will work" then Gogita replied "instantaneous transmission "as he said that they all disappeared.

Back to the fair. As the sky darkens, Rarity frantically crafts traditional baskets and hands them to the Crystal Ponies, but runs out of materials. The ponies become aware that King Sombra has returned, and anxiously surround what they think is the Crystal Heart guarded by AJ. Rarity enters throught the crowd and came to tell Applejack "[laughs nervously] Excuse me, pardon me... [hushed] I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still!" AJ replied back ": We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway" look up at the castle balcony, where Princess Cadance has collapsed in Goku arms. Pinkie Pie and Vegito are then juggling flugelhorns on a bouncy ball trying to entertain the frighten ponies saying "we sure hope that time comes soon! Even we can't keep this party going forever!" but slips. The balls knocks over the cloth covering the fake Crystal Heart, which clatters to the ground before the shocked ponies one of the crystal ponies asked "This isn't the Crystal Heart". Goku jr then floats down to his four pony friends who were surrounded and said "[laughs nervously] Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is" is about to say something, but is interrupted by Applejack saying "On its way!" Rarity said "[hushed] I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?" AJ then said "oops", stating that the real Crystal Heart is on its way. Rarity whispers to Applejack that she was going to say that the Crystal Heart was being polished to buy time. Suddenly, the citizens scatter, crying, "It's him!"

Twilight, Gogita and Spike reach the top of the tower to see the splendid, light blue Crystal Heart suspended above a wide circular disc, Spike was dizzy by the Gogita techniques and Twighlight asked him "when did you learn that technique" Gogita replied in his father son grin "well I picked up a few tricks from my dad and moms training" Twighlight then said "you even amaze me more". When Twilight goes to the heart she steps onto the disc, it begins flashing like an alarm and alerts King Sombra. He throws up a wall of spikey black crystals around the perimeter of the disc, about to kill Twilight but then was saved by Gogita barrier as he entered the disc to she then said "thanks Gogita I would've been dead if you weren't here". Before the crystals trapped them Twighlight luckily knocks the Heart out of the prison just in time and it lands a short distance from Spike.

Spike delivers the Crystal Heart

An outside shot of the tower reveals it to be the center tower of the castle, the highest point of the building. Twilight tries to escape from the trap with Gogita, but it teleports them back in. Realizing they cannot deliver the Heart herself, she tells Spike "You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire" Spike then asked "Me? But Twilight–" Twighlight then said "Go!" Spike said "But–" and Gogita replied back in anger as he was struggling keeping the barrier up as the spikey crystals were tightening them "Goooo!". Spike grabs it and jumps off the tower just as black crystals pierce the floor Gogita then said to Twighlight "I don't know how long I can hold this barrier but at least I had a fun ride with you" then Twighlight replied in confidence to Gogita saying "never give up Gogita you can still keep it up" so she can fill him with confidence and not be weak. Back to Applejack and Rarity nervously reassuring the Crystal Ponies from the castle balcony. The last few wisps of magic vanish from Cadance's horn and the barrier disintegrates. A Crystal Pony says "He's back! I can't take it! [shrieks] Ugh!" as she tries to make a run for it, but she bumps into a towering crystal, where King Sombra appears and says, "My crystal slaves..."

Spike dodges the black crystals while making his way down the exterior of the tower. He calls down to the others saying "I got the Crystal Heart!", and King Sombra growls, saying "That is mine!" He charges towards Spike as he runs down the spiral Trunks then Goten's say "hey King Sombra we didn't tell you to go anywhere" as they made a huge blinding blast on to Sombra to give Spike more time to place the crystal heart in the centre.

As Spike looked at the blinding light which Trunks and Goten made he tripped and the Crystal Heart falls out of his grasp. Goku picks up the dazed Cadance on his back. She sees Spike and the Heart falling from the tower and spreads her wings. Goku launches his wife into the air like a glider with his strength, and she catches the Heart and Spike. As Cadance glided to the ground a Crystal Pony cries, "Behold the Crystal Queen!" She lands among them, smashing the fake heart under her hooves. She firmly says, "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not and Honey may you please give some of your powers of the dragon balls to the crystal heart" Goku replied "sure honey" as he went down with the dragon balls he surrounded the seven balls on the area of the crystal.

She tosses the Heart under the castle as Goku concentrated his harmonic energy on the heart, and the snowflake pattern in the center glows bright blue. Two vertical crystal spires come together to keep the Heart in place. The Crystal Ponies regain their crystalline colors and bow to Cadance. Blue light spreads through the streets of the empire Sombra then wiped his eyes from the bliding light made by Goten and trunks saying "What? No... No! Stop!". The light suddenly retracts and concentrates inside the Crystal Heart, causing the heart to spin rapidly, causing the dragon balls shine with different colors generating a sphere of multi colors light that explodes and engulfs the empire. Cadance, Goku, the main six, the five royal kids and Spike become colored like the Crystal Ponies. Another, more prolonged, concentrated blast from the Crystal Heart destroys Sombra and his black crystals, drives back his black clouds, and returns the castle to its beautiful appearance. The crystal on top of the castle begins to shine. White light shoots up from the castle's base to the top crystal, and it fires a ribbon of energy which looked like dragons into the sky which results in one final, ground-shaking blast of blue light above the empire that disperses the black clouds. The ribbon radiates into many red, blue, and yellow ribbons that look similar to the Northern Lights. The ribbons of light are visible from Ponyville and Canterlot. In the Canterlot castle, Queen Celestia and Queen Luna see the ribbons of light and cross their horns.

The Crystal Ponies resume their normal activities. As the royal couples accompany the friends and family to the train station, Goku jokingly tells Twilight "You've gotta stop saving me like this. It's starting to get embarrassing" as Goten, Trunks and Shining armour laughed Gogita then came to his dad telling him "dad dad I was about to turn into a god super saiyan!" then everyone replied "what!" except for Twighlight, then she said "yep your little Gogi here was going to turn into a god super saiyan if I was not around to stop him" then Goku said "no wonder I sensed a godly ki near by" Gogita said "what dad how come you didn't stop me if I was going to turn into that form I would have collapsed the area which me Twighlight and Spike were in" Goku then replied "sorry son but the ki was strong I wanted to come and check it out but I had to take care of your mother" Gogita then said "ok dad sorry" Goku replied in his son grin "it's ok son and apology accepted". Then Gogita was surrounded by his siblings after the discussion with his dad and asked him how was to be a super saiyan God. But Twighlight reminds him saying "Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Spike" Shining armour then replied "It's just a test. Maybe Celestia will let you retake it", but Cadance touches him with her wing saying "don't say that!". Twilight then said "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test" as she remained gloomy about her meeting with Celestia.

Twilight passes her test

Queen Celestia explains to Twilight how her self-sacrifice saved the Crystal Empire. In the Canterlot castle, Twilight then admits to Celestia saying "I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't". Celestia tells her that "Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Queen Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower when Gogita helped you out" Twighlight then asked her "how did you-" Celestia then replied "I know everything what was happening here and my kids wouldn't fool me for their multi clone but you weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests" then Twighlight asked "Does this mean...?" as Celestia shook her head.

Twilight announces to her friends and the five royal kids, "I passed!" and they sing The Success Song.

Twilight Sparkle: Ooh.

[Rarity and Cadance jr]

You were prepared to do your best

Had what it takes to pass the test

All those doubts you can dismiss

Turns out you were

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Goku jr, Cadance jr, Luna jr, Vegito, Gogita, and Spike]

Prepared for this!

[Applejack and Goku jr]

You clearly have just what it takes

[Pinkie Pie and Vegito]

To pass a test with such high stakes

[Fluttershy]

We knew for sure you would prevail

[Rainbow Dash and Luna jr]

Since when does Twilight Sparkle ever fail?

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Goku jr, Cadance jr, Luna jr, Vegito, Gogita, and Spike]

All those doubts that you can dismiss

Trust yourself and you cannot miss

[Applejack, Rarity, Vegito, and Pinkie Pie]

Turns out you were

[Twilight Sparkle]

Turns out I was

[Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Luna jr, and Spike]

Turns out you were

[Twilight Sparkle]

Turns out I was

[Rarity and Gogita]

Turns out you were

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Goku jr, Cadance jr, Luna jr, Vegito, Gogita, and Spike]

Prepared for this!

Spike: [laughs nervously] Yeah, I knew everything was going to be fine. [sighs]

As Celestia and Luna watch the train depart, Luna magically materializes a spiral-bound book. The princesses look at it, and nod at each other and Goku comes to hug them and kissing them saying "how was it while I was not around?" as they both looked at Goku in anger telling him why he brought his kids to the dangerous journey and Goku chuckled and explained to them that he didn't bring them but tricked them that they were here when they secretly left their clones behind so they can go to the adventure. They went back to castle and continued talking about the journey which he had, back in the train Spike says that he knew everything was going to be okay, and dozes off.

**Next chapter Goku teaches the three crusaders and his kids the method of fusion plus Goku kids have to go to kids**


End file.
